Maxie's Real Plan
by Karania Avalon
Summary: [Coauthored by Mal J.] Maxie is searching for the Soul Dew, a gem that will give him control of Latios and Latias, but Karania, Mal and Edgar won't let him get away. Though why does Maxie have his heart set on Mal and Karania?
1. Search for Sootopolis

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here, 'cept for Mal, Lauren Black/Karania Avalon owns Karania, and we own the plotline. p

Karania's Note: Okay, chapters 1-15 Mal and I wrote though she wrote more of them than I did, however, she gave up on it and told me to continue it so there ya go. I hope you like everything I write.

...........................................  
  
The submarine glided through the ocean. Inside, Maxie and Team Magma were planning to get the Soul Dew, a mystical gem that would give them control of the Sibling Legendary Pokémon, Latios and Latias.  
  
"Sir, we will be arriving in Sootopolis City within the hour." The navigator said.  
  
Maxie nodded and turned from the porthole he was staring out of. "Splendid." He answered, then turned back to the porthole, his eye catching a Wartortle darting past the submarine, though strangely, the fluffy-eared Pokémon was wearing two glowing bands around her wrists.  
  
Maxie raised an eyebrow. "What in the world....?" He thought, and turned to the navigator. "Kill the lights," He ordered. "We may have a spy..." The navigator gasped in shock. "B-but sir! We'll crash if I can't see where I'm going!" He cried.  
  
Maxie scowled at him. "That Wartortle is probably following us, I don't want to get caught, SO KILL THE LIGHTS!!!" Maxie roared.  
  
The navigator gasped, and quickly turned off the headlights, enveloping himself, Maxie, and many others on the sub in complete darkness. "Sir?" The navigator asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Maxie replied. "I think there's a group of Chinchou up ahead," The navigator told him. Maxie squinted. "Hmm...I suppose you're right..." He opened his eyes. "Perhaps they flock around an entrance to Sootopolis?" He suggested.  
  
The navigator nodded. "It's worth a try..." He said, and began to steer towards the Chinchou swarm. "Go west to Sootopolis." He read, then turned in the direction the sign had said.  
  
Suddenly, a rumble shook the submarine.  
  
"What the!?" Maxie exclaimed, and looked out of one of the portholes, only to be knocked down by a strong jet of water. He gasped in shock as he was pushed against the wall, coughing up water. "SURFACE!!!" Maxie shouted. "SURFACE!!!!"  
  
The navigator cried out as a porthole next to him exploded, a shower of glass nicking him on many parts of his body. He pulled one of the levers, and the sub began to rise from the murky water, Maxie catching a final glimpse of the Wartortle before he blacked out. 


	2. The Discovery

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, sweet nothing.....hey look, a hundred dollar bill! picks it up (Thought) Think off all the pennies I could buy! (end though)  
  
A young girl with a black headband, shoulder length red hair, a white tanktop, and army-print khaki pants peered over the man's soaked body. Her eyes constantly flicked to the left. She got up, and walked inside the building as she glanced at him. She returned a few minutes later, a man wearing a turrban, a few wisps of his hair hanging on the sides following the girl.  
  
"I found him floating next to the Gym, so Kyo and I brought him and some others to shore, but half of them must've drowned, and I found half of a submarine periscope over there and-"  
  
"Hush, Mal." Wallace scolded, and checked the man over.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle."  
  
Wallace shut his eyes and thought for a minute. "Go inside and bring a blanket out here, then make some of your soup." He said.  
  
Mal nodded. "Yes, Uncle." She replied, and ran inside the Gym. She returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of broth in one hand, and blanket in the other. She covered the man with the blanket, then gave the bowl of broth to Wallace, who spooned some down the man's throat.  
  
"Think he's okay?" Mal asked.  
  
"Probably, though he seems to be slightly familiar," Wallace answered. "Not sure if I should be naive when he wakes up." Wallace then spooned some of the warmliquid down the man's throat.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maxie's eyes fluttered open, and he felt some warm, thin liquid slide down his throat. He noticed a young girl; probably the age of thirteen, and a man with aquamarine hair leaning over him.  
  
"Ugh....What happened?" Maxie asked, and sat up. Wallace put his hand on Maxie's back to support him.  
  
"My niece here found you floating next to the Gym's coastline, you're in Sootopolis City." Wallace answered. "First of all, who are you, and why would you be floating around here?"  
  
Maxie hesitated. "My name is Matsubusa Enzé, my submarine was wrecked when it was somehow attacked by-" Maxie paused as his eye caught a Wartortle standing next to Mal.  
  
"That Wartortle....."  
  
Mal frowned. "Kyo wouldn't do that......She never has....." Mal said, and looked at Kyarorain.  
  
Kyo nodded, and folded her arms.  
  
"It may have been a Relicanth, there's supposed ot be a few rough ones down there." Wallace said.  
  
Maxie didn't say anything. "I suppose you're right....Do either of you know where the Cave of Origin is? I'd like to have a look at the cave drawings in there."  
  
Mal nodded. "Yeah, I'm a guide there, I can show you." She said, and stood up. Wallace helped Maxie up, who followed Mal, and Kyo ran up to them.  
  
"So is Kyo short for something?" Maxie asked.  
  
"Yeah, for Kyarorain." Mal answered, and ran ahead. Maxie growled, then ran after her. Kyo followed them.  
  
They eventually made it to the Cave of Origin. Now Mal spoke up.  
  
"The Cave of Origin entrance lies here, between these two ancient statues. They're pretty beat up, but I think one is Kyogre, the other might br Groudon." She said.  
  
Mal took a match out of her pocket and lit a lantern on the floor, then picked it up. She and Kyo walked into the cavern, and Kyo motioned for Maxie to follow her. Maxie nodded, and followed, playing Mal's little game.....for a while.....  
  
Mal guided maxie through a few tunnels, and they finally came to a large room. Mal walked over to one of the walls, and held up her lantern. "This one here," She began. "Is supposed to be a drawing of Groudon and Kyogre, with the Ruby and Sapphire Orbs in the background. But because of the small opening in the cavern roof," She pointed up, revealing a small, dripping leak. "The picture is becoming withered."  
  
Kyo walked to the opposite side of the room Mal was in, and waved her hands so Mal would notice her. Mal nodded, and walked over to Kyo. She moved out of the way, and Mal traced her fingers over the wall.  
  
"The drawing here, in perfect condition, is of the Soul Dew, along with two Pokémon carved into that, Latios and Latias. Legends say that the Soul Dew lies in the depths of the caverns.Personally, I think it's true. Although nobody is allowed past this point, as my boss, Mr. Avalon, would get all jacked out of shape and probably fire me." Mal said, and frowned slightly.  
  
"Is there any way you'd let me go deeper?" Maxie asked, and held out a hundred dollar bill.  
  
Mal shook her head. "No way, I'm not gonna risk being fired. The whole purpose you can't is because Mr. Avalon is afraid that the Magma leader may be in disguise and try to get through."  
  
Mal bit his lip. "I'll only take a few minutes, I promise."  
  
"No."  
  
Maxie scowled. "Don't test my patience, girl..."  
  
"No! I won't let you go!" Mal cried.  
  
"I've tried to be nice, and now my patience has worn out!" Maxie shouted, and slapped Mal across the face. She gasped, and fell down next to Kyo. Kyo gasped, and kneeled down next to her friend's side. Mal told her she was okay.  
  
Kyo got up, and ran towards Maxie, but because of her slow speed, she failed to attack him. Maxie grinned evilly, then smiled at Mal.  
  
"Farewell, my dear!" He said, and ran off into the depths of the cavern.  
  
Mal and Kyo stared down the tunnel he went through, and Mal stood up. "I'll be fired for sure...." She muttered sadly, then walked over to Kyo.  
  
"I'm fine, Kyo, just a bit worried."  
  
Footsteps were heard as a figure ran through the cavern. Mal turned her head, and faced the figure.  
  
"Hey, if you're here for a tour, now's not the time, there's been a crisis."  
  
"My name is Karania, I have come to stop the man who was in here." She said sternly.  
  
Mal raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so important, Ms. Heroine?"  
  
"Karania Avalon." Karania answered.  
  
Mal gasped. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I had no clue, please forgive me!"  
  
Karania nodded. "But now is not the time to socialize, I have to stop Maxie from getting to the end of this cavern."  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Yes, Maxie. The man who was just with you, He is the Team Magma leader, Maximus Blaire Firestorm."  
  
Mal sighed, and looked at her feet. "I shoulda known....I can't believe this happened....."  
  
"Now's not the time to feel sorry for yourslf, let's go!" Karania cried, and grabbed Mal's lantern, then ran ahead.  
  
"You know the way through here?" Mal asked while running.  
  
"Yes, I was the one who stopped Maxie from capturing Groudon."  
  
"Wow...." Mal said, amazed.  
  
The two, plus Kyo, continued running through the cavern, their hopes set on stopping Maxie.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	3. The Beginning

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon or any possible songs mentioned in here, okay?  
  
Mal and Karania continued running through the hollow caverns of the Cave of Origin. The two were becoming exhausted, and Kyo was clutching on to Mal's back for dear life.  
  
"How much longer do you think we have to go?" Mal asked while panting.  
  
Karania didn't answer, but continued running. Finally, she spoke up. "We have about half of a mile before we reach the central chamber," She said. "If we keep running at this pace and don't stop, we'll make it in about five minutes." She said, then sped up her pace.  
  
Mal followed quickly, her light weight making her fast and agile. Eventually, the two both made it to the central chamber, their lungs inhaling as much air as they could get.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maxie turned from the treasure he was staring at so he was facing Karania. He put on a smug face while staring at the two.  
  
"You again...? So you think you can stop me? And why do you, the one with the black hair, seem so familiar....?" He asked.  
  
"Maxie....." Karania hissed angrily. "You remember me...."  
  
"Why, it's Karania!" Maxie exclaimed with sarcasm. "I'm so......frightened. Look at you, you couldn't stop me if you tried."  
  
"For your information, I'm the Pokémon League Champion!" Karania cried.  
  
Maxie seemed to be surprised. "Oh really? The little pest became powerful...... Big deal, you won't be able to stop me this time!" He said, then turned around to claim his prize, but only to be knocked out of the way by a head-strong Skull Bash from Kyarorain.  
  
"Yeah! Great job, Kyo!" Mal cheered, then grinned.  
  
Karania looked at Mal. "Let me deal with this, he's pretty strong. Do you have any other Pokémon besides your Wartortle?"  
  
Mal frowned and looked at her feet. "No..." She answered is a melancholy tone, then turned away.  
  
Karania was oblivious to this. "Maxie, I'll beat you!" She cried, then threw an Ultra Ball, and a large yellow, black striped, cat-like Pokémon appeared, and then roared. "Raikou, start with Rain Dance!" Karania yelled, and thunder clouds suddenly appeared in the cavern, and rain began to pour on everyone.  
  
"Camerupt, go, and use Earthquake!" Maxie replied, but his Camerupt's attack didn't do much damage to Raikou.  
  
Mal looked at the electric tiger in awe. "Wow...." She muttered, and continued to watch the battle.  
  
"Now, Raikou, use Crunch!" Karania commanded.  
  
Raikou leaped over Camerupt, then clamped into his flesh, watching as blood began to flow freely from Camerupt's wound. Maxie bit his lip and scowled. "Another Earthquake!" He ordered, but yet again, the attck didn't have much effect.  
  
Now, with one final Crunch from Raikou, Camerupt fainted.  
  
"Great job, Raikou." Karania praised. "Now I'll use Suicune!" She then tossed a Fast Ball on to the field.  
  
"Mightyena." Maxie mumbled, then let a Great Ball drop to the floor. A large black dog formed, who then snarled.  
  
"Mightyena, Giga Drain!" Maxie shouted, and Mightyena became surrounded by a green aurora. Suicune's energy began draining, but Suicune shook it off, then used Ice Beam on Mightyena. Mightyena couldn't take the hit, and fainted.  
  
"Too easy...." Karania muttered. "Now, go Celebi!" She cried, and the legendary Ilex Forest guardian appeared.  
  
"Bi!" Celebi cried.  
  
"Crobat, go!" Maxie threw his bladed bat's Poké Ball. "Use Air Cutter to weaken Celebi!"  
  
"Celebi, Psychic!" Karania replied hastily, and Celibi took down Crobat with his mighty strength.  
  
Maxie gasped as he withdrew his bat. "Holy christmas! What the heck happened!? How could I lose?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I've trained for years now, Maxie." Karania said, and smirked. "You think you could've beaten me?" She added, then withdrew Celebi.  
  
Maxie gritted his teeth. "Still, you can't stop me from claiming the Soul Dew!" He yelled, and lunged for the treasure, only to be stopped once more by Kyarorain's Skull Bash.  
  
Maxie stood up, clutching his side. "I'll get my hands on the Soul Dew eventually, I simply let my guard down! You haven't seen the last of me, farewell!" He said, then dissapeard in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"We lost him...." Mal said sadly.  
  
"I have to pursue him!" Karania cried. Mal stopped her. "Wait! I can help you!" She said.  
  
Karania calmed herself, then looked at Mal. "I suppose so, but what could somebody like you do?"  
  
"I know how to navigate many areas, my dad, who lives in Kanto, was in the war, he taught me that kind of stuff. I can cook, and I'm able to run pretty fast, but I'm just not that great of a trainer....." She cried, then mumbled the last few words.  
  
Karania frowned. "I suppose I should let you come....it would be helpful if you did....." She muttered. "I'll tell you what, pack everything you need, then meet me in Mossdeep City tomorrow morning." Karania said.  
  
"But I don't have any Pokémon who could get me there fast enough, just Kyo, but it would take us a while to get there...."  
  
Karania handed Mal a Great Ball. "This is Articuno, use her to Fly to Mossdeep, okay?" She said, then began her way out of the cavern.  
  
"Okay." Mal said, then ran after her.  
  
Mal returned to the Gym, and told her uncle about the trip she would be taking with Karania.  
  
"Karania? You mean the Hoenn League Champion?"  
  
"Yeah, her." Mal replied.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt....pack everything you need, then go to bed, you'll have to arrive at dawn, I presume?" Wallace asked, and Mal nodded.  
  
Mal rushed to her room, then took out her backpack from her closet, then dumped everything out that was in there. She packed a few sets of clothes, her mapping tools, some gloves, a sweater, a spare headband, a couple of books, her sleeping bag, a first-aid kit, her sketchbook, drawing supplies, a few Hyper Potions, some Poké Balls and Ultra Balls, a Red Flute, her ocarina, and soem Mystic Water. She saved enough room to put some food in, then took out her guitar, hooked the strap on to it, then sat it against the wall.  
  
"Gotta be sure to bring that!" Mal said, and smiled. She then dressed into her nightclothes, and crawled into bed, waiting for her journey to begin. Kyo walked into the room, then got up on her stool and flipped the lights off, then walked to the rug, sat down, then withdrew herself inside her shell, waiting for her own adventure. Mal opened one eye and set the alarm clock, then smiled at Kyo and drifted off to sleep.  
  
............Let the quest begin for them, but what adventures await them? 


	4. To Lilycove

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.....go us. --;;  
  
Mal woke up the next morning bright and early, just before the alarm clock rang. She smiled, then hopped out of bed, and peered at Kyarorain. Kyarorain poked her head out drowsily. "War?" She asked.  
  
Mal simply smiled and got dressed into her red jeans, white shirt, and her usual black headband. She then checked her room to make sure that she had gotten everything together, then strabbed her backpack on, along with her guitar, then began trying to wake Kyarorain up. "C'mon, Kyo!" Mal urged. Kyarorain finally woke, up, and reluctantly followed Mal out the door.  
  
As Mal prepared to exit the Gym, Wallace stopped her. "Mal, wait a second! I know you're excited, but I just want to go over a few things with you," He said. "Come sit down."  
  
Mal groaned, but did as she was told, and sat down. Wallace cleared his throat. "First of all, I've prepared a week's worth of food for you, then I need to go over with saftey tecniques with you. "What do you do when a Pokémon has bitten you?"  
  
"Apply ointment, then wrap it in a gauze."  
  
"Good, what about it you've broken something?"  
  
"Use a plank of wood or a spleen if you have one."  
  
Wallace smiled. "You're getting better!" He said happily. "Your dad seems to miss talking to you, and I know you won't have enough time to stop at a payphone, and this package for you just came in the mail..." Wallace handed a small box to Mal. Mal read the tag attatched to it, and saw that is was from somebody special.  
  
Inside the box was a bright yellow wrist Poké Gear that has army print on the bands. Mal smiled, she knew exactly who this was from. She decided that she would call him later. She turned ot her uncle. "I guess I'll be going..." She said, then was given a quick hug by Wallace. He smiled at her, then watched her head out the door. He suddenly gasped, as he had one thing to give to her. He quickly dashed outside with the Poké Ball in hand.  
  
"Mal! Mal, wait!" Wallace shouted. Mal turned her head. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I also have something for you, it's something I picked up when I went into the Cave of Origin the other day, the Pokémon inside is male, and is a Steel and Rock type," Wallace said. "Well, see you later, sweetheart."  
  
"Bye, Uncle." Mal replied, took the Poké Ball, released Articuno, climbed on her back, and flew away, Kyo clutching on to Mal's backpack.  
  
Mal eventually reached Mossdeep, then recalled Articuno. She turned her head and saw Karania walking towards her.  
  
"You're early." She said, the motioned for Mal to follow her. Mal recalled Articuno, then handed the ball back to Karania and followed her.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karania led Mal to her house. She opened the door, then greeted her father, along with her younger sister, Arinia. Mal followed her inside, and Kyo dropped from her backpack, and dusted herself off. She followed Karania into the living room, and was told to take a seat by Karania's father.  
  
"So how have you been, Mal?" Steven asked.  
  
"The job's gone good so far, Mr. Avalon," She replied. "Though this guy named Maxie came and decided to cause some mischeif...." She said, and bit her lip.  
  
"Well, most of that is good to hear, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the job," Steven paused for a minute. "You did stop Maxie though, right?" He asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"I did," Karania said. "He ran off, he's going at it again..." She sighed.  
  
"Well, it's good to know that he didn't get the Soul Dew at first...." Steven remarked.  
  
Karania looked over her shoulder at the clock. "Better get going...." She mumbled, then headed upstairs to grab her things.  
  
Karania came down a few minutes later, and bid Arinia and Steven goodbye. Mal did the same, then picked up her things and headed out the door with Kyo.  
  
"So where are we heading?" Mal asked.  
  
"Lilycove City," Karania answered. "We can get there in a few hours if we leave now." She said, then released her Articuno.  
  
"Articuno can probably carry us both, climb on," Karania instructed, and Mal obeyed, and climbed on to Articuno's backside. "Articuno, head West!" Karania said.  
  
Articuno took off into the air, and flew over the open ocean. The sea breeze freshened Mal's spirits, and she smiled brightly. Articuno seemed to slice through the wind, and glided to the beginning on the ocean's layer. She skimmed over the surface with her talons, and brought a Majikarp out of the water, then released it. She crowed sadly, then elevated herself into the air.  
  
Karania and Mal saw Lilycove City in the far distance, and Karania urged for Articuno to go a bit faster. Kyo climbed over Mal's shoulder and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Wartle, war wartortle...." Kyo muttered angrily.  
  
Mal shrugged. "Want to go back into your Poké Ball?"  
  
Kyo shook her head furiously. "WAR!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Mal shrugged, and Kyo retreated inside her shell. The Lilycove shorelines got closer and closer, but then Karania saw a red and white speedboat gliding through the water, and a blue and white one was following it, seeming to be in pursuit.  
  
"Huh...." Karania muttered. "Wonder who?" She peered over Articuno's wing to try and get a better look, but there was no avail. Karania sighed, then tried to have Articuno go faster.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	5. A Series of Unusual Events

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing. Nothing, nada, zilch, zip, ZERO! Get our drift?  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Mal and Karania neared the harbor of Lilycove, both of the speedboats stopped, the blue one suddenly slamming into the red. Karania ordered Articuno to lower the altitude, and the two were on the ground in no time. The two girls quickly dashed towards the sunken speedboats, hearing some faint curses in the background that could be identified from a familiar man.  
  
"Gah, what a load of junk..." Archie muttered, and brushed himself off.  
  
Karania turned around to recall Articuno, then turned again. "Team Magma?" She asked.  
  
Archie nodded. "Yeah, they-Karania! I didn't realize it was you!" He exclaimed.  
  
Karania smiled. "It's okay," She said. "So what's Team Magma up to this time?"  
  
Archie sighed. "The Soul Dew is their main priority, one of my grunts told me that he was also trying to capture you, and some other girl." said Archie.  
  
Karania frowned. "Better keep an eye out..." She muttered.  
  
Mal, getting bored, left Archie and Karania alone to carry on with their conversation. She walked through the crowded streets of Lilycove, her hair waving in the sea breeze. She shoved her hands into her pockets, watching as people bought things from the local stores and the rooftop of Lilycove Department Store. She sighed as she looked to her left, near the direction of the Pokémon Master Rank Contest Hall. She walked over to see if there was a contest going on.  
  
Sadly, there wasn't. Mal groaned, then began trying to find something to do until Karania and Archie finished. She watched as Kyo peered through the window of the Contest Hall, then released the new Pokémon her uncle had given her.  
  
"Go, Pokémon!" She shouted, watching as a three foot tall stell armored lizard-like Pokémon formed.  
  
"Lairon..." The creature growled.  
  
"A Lairon....wow..." Mal mumbled. "Let's call you Ripto, 'kay?" She said.  
  
Ripto nodded. "Lairon...." He graveled. Ripto scrambled over to see what Kyo was looking at, and seemed to be quite interested. The two began talking, and Mal walked back over to Archie and Karania. The two seemed to be getting into the details about Karania being the Hoenn Champion.  
  
"It seems you're enjoying being the Hoenn Champ," Archie said. "Oh, by the way, who's this young lady you have with you?" He asked, gesturing to Mal.  
  
Karania looked over. "Her? Oh, that's Mal. We're traveling together to stop Team Magma," Karania said.  
  
Mal nodded slowly. "Yup...." She sighed once more.  
  
Archie smiled wearily, then spoke up. "I need to be going, I'll see you soon, Karania." Archie said, then released a Pellpier and flew away. Karania and Mal watched as the blue speedboat sank beneath the Lilycove Harbor lines.  
  
Mal and Karania both frowned, then Karania spoke up. "I guess we should get a move on," She mumbled.  
  
Mal nodded. "Alright, let me just go-" She stopped her sentance, then began walking towards the Department Store, her eyes narowing slightly as she recognized the figure. As quick as a flash, Mal was bolting towards the department store.  
  
Maxie grinned evilly as he admired the object in his hands, but his celebration soon stopped when he saw her. That girl. The stupid little rat who really ticked him off at the Cave of Origin. Maxie scowled as he saw Mal run towards him, then tucked the item away in his coat and began running. Mal, glaring, turned quickly and ran after him.  
  
"Stop, you coward!" Mal shouted.  
  
Maxie pushed through the crowd to gain his escape. Quickly, he grinned, then turned around, rating past Mal, heading towards a cliff overlooking Lilycove Harbor. Mal growled, then followed him once more. Maxie quickly threw a Great Ball off of the cliff, a Charizard forming. Maxie ran off of the edge of the cliff, then fell on to his Charizard's backside, who flew away. Mal, being the careless and determined child she was, slipped off of the cliff's edge, but grabbed hold of the ledge.  
  
"Dang it..." Mal muttered, then tried to climb back up the cliff, but failed miserably. She was exhausted. "Hey! Hey! Somebody!!?" She yelled, hoping to attract attention. Finally, Karania came, and helped Mal up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Karania asked.  
  
Mal nodded. "I think so, I was running after Maxie when that happened. What a jerk...." She muttered, then watched as Ripto and Kyo ran over to her. She recalled Ripto, then adjusted her things on her back, and allowed Kyo to sit on her shoulders. "Guess we should get going...." She muttered.  
  
Karania nodded. "Yup, let's go." Karania turned around, and began heading for the Pokémon Center near the Lilycove City limits.  
  
Karania and Mal reached the Pokémon Center within twelve minutes, only to be delayed by the sound of shouting.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" The voice yelled.  
  
Karania turned around. "What the?" She watched as the voice, who could be identified as a boy, ran up to them. He had spiky blonde hair, a black headband with the Hoenn symbol in red print, a red and black sweatshirt, black pants with yellow cuffs, red and black running shoes, and yellow and teal trainers.  
  
"Wow! It really is you, you're Karania Avalon! I'm your biggest fan!" He exclaimed. "My name's Edgar Birch, I came to Lilycove because I knew I would see you here!"  
  
Karania frowned, she seemed to be getting a bit creeped out at this kid. "And how did you know my location?"  
  
"You come here a lot, right? And plus, I saw you flying over the ocean."  
  
Karania let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm just making sure you're not stalking me."  
  
Mal blinked.  
  
"This is Mal, she's coming with me to stop Team Magma," Karania said. "We both had a slight mishap in the Cave of Origin."  
  
Mal nodded. "Exactly,"  
  
Edgar nodded also. "Pretty cool that somebody like you is traveling with Karania," Edgar said.  
  
Mal spoke up. "I'm not a fan, I'm just traveling because I have to." She said.  
  
"Oh." Edgar said. "Anyways...." Edgar kicked some dirt. "Umm....I was wondering...."  
  
Karania chuckled. "Let me guess, you want to travel with us?"  
  
Edgar rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh...yeah!" He replied.  
  
Karania smiled. "Sure, you could travel with us. I'm glad to have company,"  
  
Mal smiled also. "Great to have ya with us."  
  
"Alright!" Edgar exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. He walked over to a side bench and grabbed his backpack, then nodded as if to say, "I'm ready, now let's get a move on!"  
  
The trio nodded, then all turned in the direction of Route 121, ready to acomplish their goals. 


	6. New Discoveries of Such

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, we own nothing but the things us and our parents have payed for. Wait, didn't I create the potholder? ponders  
  
Karania, Mal, and Edgar had made it to Route 121, when they met ip with a brunette girl who wore red, white, and black. She smiled cheerfully, then walked over to the trio.  
  
"Hi, I'm May," She said. "Do any of you want to battle?"  
  
Mal smiled. "I'll battle!"  
  
Karania shook her head. "Sorry, not right now." She responded.  
  
Edgar didn't reply. Mal raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Space cadet? Hey, wake up!"  
  
Edgar shook his head. "What? Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, then smiled.  
  
Mal looked at Kyo, then nodded. Kyo grinned, then stepped forward, ready to battle. "War, Wartortle!" Kyo taunted, and balled up her fists.  
  
May frowned. "Oh dear...Well then, go Combusken! Then start it with a Focus Energy!"  
  
"Kyo, Rain Dance!"  
  
Combusken's attack pumped her up, while Kyo summoned a large rain cloud, then raised her arms. The rain began pouring all over the area. "Combusken, Double Kick!" May cried, and Combusken obeyed, who sent Kyo on to her back. Kyo growled in frustration as she began trying to steady herself. She finally got up, only to be hit by another Double Kick.  
  
"Kyo, use Surf!" Kyo summoned a huge tidal wave, which crashed over the trio, May, and Combusken.  
  
May bit her lip. "Let's see...Umm...." May frowned. "Oh great....I've already forgotten Combusken's moves....wait, Combusken, use Mirror Move!"  
  
Combusken held her arms up in defense, and easily reflected the attack back to Kyo, who tumbled head over heels in the wave.  
  
Mal gasped. "Oh, no!" She cried, but Kyo merely shook the attack off. Mal smirked, then commanded Kyo to use Surf once more. She was suddenly stopped by Edgar, and Mal had to call off her attack.  
  
"What'd you do that for, Edgar!?" Mal demanded. Edgar placed his hands on his hips and frowned. "Hey, she dosen't seem to be a good battler for you, leave her alone!"  
  
Mal raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Ohhh, now I get it! Edgar's got a girlfriend!" She said with a laugh.  
  
Edgar blushed, then glared at Mal. "That's not true! I'm just trying to save her the embarrasment of losing to you!"  
  
Mal rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
Karania stepped between the two of them. "Stop it, both of you." She said.  
  
Edgar and Mal both stopped, then huffed and looked away from each other.  
  
"Sounds to me like they're an item," May said, adding a light chuckle at the end.  
  
Edgar and Mal both glared at May, then walked off in a random direction, Mal accidently walking into a puddle and slipping. "Gah!" She yelled angrily. "Stupid puddle!"  
  
Edgar walked into the Safari Zone, while Karania and Mal continued down the Route. Mal had recently caught a Seviper, whom she named Fatal Fang. She enjoyed having the giant snake Pokémon around, and began battling with him. He had learn Poison Tail in her most recent battle.  
  
Edgar came out of the Safari Zone about thirty minutes later, seeming to cheer to himself. He ran over to Karania and Mal, and greeted them before noticing the setting sun. "Wow...the day sure ended fast..." He mumbled.  
  
Karania bit her lip. "We should get to a clear area and set up camp," She said.  
  
Mal agreed. "Yeah, let's go." She ran off in front of Karania and Edgar, eager to find a nice spot. The three passed the Route 120 marker, when Mal suddenly ran off, then came back. "I found a good spot, c'mon!" She exclaimed, then ran ahead.  
  
They came to a small clearing near a Stone Monument, and they all laid out their sleeping bags and such. The three took turns ducking behind a tree or something to change into bedclothes, which was delayed as Mal couldn't find her sweatshirt. She appeared from behind the tree about five minutes afterward, fully changed.  
  
"Wonder if he'll really call me...?" Mal muttered, looking at her Poké Gear curiously.  
  
"Wonder if who'll call?" Edgar asked.  
  
"Dad." Mal answered. Karania released Entei, who lit a fire for the three. Mal sat by the fire for a while, then was the first to go to sleep. She crawled all the way into her sleeping bag so she couldn't be seen, then drifted off to sleep. Karania and Edgar stayed up for a while, chatting about Karania's title and Edgar's dreams of being a good trainer.  
  
Midnight came, and a sudden rustling was heard.  
  
A crackle of a radio was heard, along with a quiet screech. "Boss, send the grunts," A male voice whispered. "I think I've found her, along with that other girl, and an unknown boy..."  
  
The radio crackled once more. "Good, I'll send them." A click was heard, and the radio was pocketed.  
  
Karania looked up as she heard a crackle. "What the?" She muttered, then peered through the bushes to find out who was spying on them.  
  
"Huh...maybe I was mistaken..."  
  
Edgar looked up at Karania. "Mistaken? For what?"  
  
"I could've sworn I heard a radio...."  
  
"Hm. Oh well." Edgar replied. "I'm off to bed, see ya in the mornin'..."  
  
Karania nodded. "Me too. Goodnight, Edgar. You too, Mal, Kyo."  
  
Mal snorted. "G'night...." She muttered groggily, and turned over.  
  
Edgar fell asleep, Karania hoping that she hadn't heard a radio, nor that anybody was spying on them. She worried all night, then finally fell asleep.


	7. The Capture

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING. NADA. ZIP. ZILCH! Get our point? ? o.o boxies. o.o ???  
  
Mal was the first to wake up the next morning. She stretched, then opened her pack and took out a blank sheet of parchment and a few utensils. She spred them out on the ground, then looked around at her surroundings. She eventually finished her map, then dusted eraser shavings and such off of it. She traced the lines with pen, then rolled up her map and stuffed it into her pack. She took out a clean set of clothes, then walked over behind the tree and changed into a green t-shirt and tan jeans. She took off her head band and brushed her hair, then tied the headband around her forehead again.  
  
Mal ywaned as she looked into the sky. A few Taillow and Wingull passed by. The flock of Wingull cawed happily, then flew away. Mal released her two Pokémon, Fatal Fang and Ripto, then woke Kyo up.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be a long day..." She muttered. Kyo nodded, Fatal Fang hissed, and Ripto growled lightly.  
  
Karania woke up slowly. She saw Mal talking to her Pokémon. She opened up her own pack and brought out another dress, then walked behind the same tree and changed into it. She released her own Pokémon and said her good mornings to them. She brought out some food and gave the food to her Legendary Pokémon.  
  
Mew floated over near Fatal Fang and turned upside-down curiously. Fatal Fang hissed angrily at him, then slithered into the bushes.  
  
Karania sighed. "Good morning, all." She said.  
  
Mal turned her head. "Mornin'." She replied with a bland tone.  
  
Edgar woke up as the sun peeked over the mountains. He rubbed his eyes and straightened his shirt. "Mmm...good morning, everyone..." He muttered groggily.  
  
He rolled up his sleeping bag and sat it near his backpack, then took out a clean set of clothes and changed behind the tree. He searched in his pack for a while, then found a small snack for himself. He released his Pokémon, also. Leaf the Treecko sprang out of the first ball with happiness. Next came Ace the Swellow, then Static the Minun, Nemo the Wailmer, Luna the Absol, and finally, his Cyndaquil; Firestreak.  
  
He gave them all a pat on the head, then put a bowl of food in front of each of them. Mal walked over to Edgar. "Your Treecko's kinda cute." She said, and smiled. She kneeled down and smiled at Leaf, who was oblivious to all but his food.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After everyone was done and had packed up, and had recalled their Pokémon, the three set off for Route 119, hoping to get a move on with their quest. Mal read her map carefully, then pointed west. The three headed in that direction, where a large building came into view about twenty minutes later.  
  
"That should be the Weather Center," Edgar announced. "Think maybe we should stop and eat or something?"  
  
Karania nodded. "I suppose so, it seems to be about two in the afternoon right about now..."  
  
The trio had made it to the Weather Center, and were given a warm welcome by the owner. The three all sat down at a table, then began talking about a possible plan so should they find Team Magma.  
  
"Well, I guess we should just fight 'em." Edgar said.  
  
Karania shook her head. "We have to think of a better solution than that, we may be in grave danger if we mess up."  
  
Edgar frowned. "This may take a while...if we were to be ambushed, then what would we do?"  
  
"I guess we'd have to try your first suggestion, Edgar." Karania replied.  
  
"Would all of our Pokémon be strong enough?" Mal asked.  
  
"Of course," Karania replied. "I can-"  
  
"I meant Edgar's Pokémon and mine, you know." Mal said. "You don't have to be the star of every battle, as I'll say and say again, Legendary Pokémon are for weaklings who can't fight!" Mal shouted angrily.  
  
Karania stood up and scowled at Mal. "You may think so, but-"  
  
"I DO!" Mal yelled, then stormed outside.  
  
"What's up her butt?" Edgar asked aloud.  
  
"I don't know, she might be a bit jealous of me trying to fight every battle...She might still be mad about how I stopped her battle with that girl named May..."  
  
Edgar shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
The two stood up and went to go find Mal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
The two finally found Mal crouching by a clearing of trees, a suspicious look on her face. She held up a finger to quiet down, then motioned for the two to come over. Karania and Edgar crouched down near Mal, then saw what she was staring at.  
  
Sure enough, a squad of Team Magma grunts stood there chatting about something. Mal looked at Karania. "I think they're looking for somebody." She whispered. A grunt turned his head towards the direction Mal's voice came from. He shrugged, then went back to chatting with the other grunts.  
  
"That was close..." Edgar muttered.  
  
"Too close..." Karania added.  
  
"What should we do?" Edgar asked.  
  
Karania closed her eyes. " I don't know, maybe....hmm..."  
  
Mal bit her lip. "What if we released our Pokémon into their and- OW!" Mal let out a sharp cry as she felt something bite her. Edgar looked over, then smacked a Linoone with his hand.  
  
Karania's eyes widened. "I bet they heard that...way to go, Mal!" She said angrily.  
  
Mal glared at Karania, then growled. "Freaking Linoone's fault, not mine!"  
  
Karania gasped as she felt a wet cloth cover her face. The person who did it took the cloth away, then twisted Karania's arms behind her back and made her stand up. The same thing happened to Edgar and Mal.  
  
Tabitha Mizuki grinned as he watched Karania struggle. "Don't try to resist, we've caught you!" He remarked triumphantly.  
  
Mal titled her head to see who had gotten her. "Let me go!" She cried, and wriggled out of the admin's grasp, only to be caught again.  
  
Marché Regenald watched Mal struggle in his grasp. "You can't win, little girl!" He cackled.  
  
Courtney Ishida smirked as Edgar struggled. "None of you can escape. Don't even try."  
  
Tabitha held on to Karania as he watched her struggle, then tied a blindfold around her eyes. The same thing happened to Mal and Edgar. The three all stopped struggling, and finally gave iin the the Magma admins.  
  
Well, there's chapter seven. Please read and review! - éâäàåüÇzî I love symbols. -


	8. The Rescue

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon, so don't sue us.  
  
The three were taken to the Team Magma base in Lilycove City. Mal and Edgar were thrown in a filthy cell which had the repulsive smell of a sewer system. Karania was taken to a separate cell, though it was just as filthy. Mal was finally able to rip the blindfold off of her head, then began helping Edgar get his off.  
  
Karania's voice was heard faintly across the room. "Is everyone okay?" She asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Edgar said. "But I think I have a bruise on my back from where I was grabbed..."  
  
Mal didn't reply, but seemed to be searching for something in the dark cell. "Kyo?" She asked.  
  
No reply was heard.  
  
"Oh, no! Kyo's missing!" Mal cried. "I'm fine, but I'm not fine with Kyo missing...."  
  
Footsteps were heard as Tabitha walked down the hallway to Karania's cell. Mal and Edgar heard him unlock it.  
  
"Come with me, my dear." Tabitha said as he grabbed Karania by her arms, then bound her wrists together with rope.  
  
Tabitha arrived in Maxie's office with Karania in his grasp. He then nodded and left the room.  
  
Maxie smirked. "I told you that it wasn't possible to stop me," He said. "Now do you believe?"  
  
"You haven't won!" Karania spat. "And you still won't!"  
  
"Look at you. I knew you as a beautiful girl. Now you're traveling with these two street urchins? Pathetic!" Maxie snarled.  
  
"They are not street urchins! They're my friends! And I don't want a relation with you in any way!"  
  
"Now, now. You shouldn't be so tense, Karania," Maxie said, then brought a collar out of his pocket. He unhooked the metal latch, then approached Karania with it. "Hold still!" He commanded, then prepared to fit the collar over Karania.  
  
Karania moved out of the way, but then fell. Because of the ropes around her wrists, she was unable to pick herself up. With humilation, she had no choice but to allow Maxie to put the collar on her. As soon as Maxie snapped the latch, Karania cried out in pain as a painful shock surged through her body. Maxie smiled.  
  
"It's useless to resist." Maxie grabbed Karania and proceeded to take her back to her cell. About halfway there, Karania suddenly wrenched out of Maxie's grasp, but he caught her by her cape and pulled her back to him. Karania sighed as she was forced back into her cell. Maxie then went back to his office.  
  
Edgar released Static and commanded him to use Flash. "Karania, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Maxie put a collar around my neck that shocks me. I guess he just does it for his own pleasure-AAH!" Karania cried as she was shocked again.  
  
Edgar growled. "What a sick man...." He muttered. "Don't worry Karania, we'll get it off of you."  
  
Karania began fiddling with the latch, but was electrocuted once more, then Static's Flash went out.  
  
Running was heard down the hallway.  
  
Edgar and Mal looked at each other. "Not again...." They muttered.  
  
The footsteps stopped in front of Karania's cell. The sound of a lock being picked was heard, and a famiiliar, British voice spoke up.  
  
"Karania, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Static, use Flash again," Edgar whispered to the blue and yellow rabbit- like Pokémon. Static replied, "Minun!" and then lit up the dark cell once more.  
  
Karania looked up. "...Archie?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Archie replied. He touched Karania's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but Maxie put an electric collar around my neck, he shocks me for his own pleasure...AGH!" Karania felt herself being electrocuted again.  
  
Archie looked at the latch. "There seems to be a key needed...."  
  
Archie walked out of Karania's cell, and then down the hallway towards Maxie's office.  
  
Edgar and Mal sighed as he bypassed their cell.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Archie kicked down the door to Maxie's office. "Maxie!" He bellowed. "You coward!"  
  
Maxie calmly turned from the window he was staring out of. "I knew you'd come eventually," He said, and withdrew a Great Ball from his coat pocket.  
  
"Of course I'd come! I wuldn't let Karania get in the hands of you! Now give me the key that goes to her collar, NOW!"  
  
"You think I'd actually do that? You're pathetic." Maxie let the ball drop to the floor, revealing his Mightyena. "I'll tell you what; I'm feeling rather generous today. Beat me in a two on two Pokémon battle, and I'll give you the key to Karania's collar." Maxie said.  
  
"Fine, I'll play your little game.," Archie replied, and took his Sharpedo's Poké Ball from his belt.  
  
"Mightyena, Swagger." Maxie commanded.  
  
"Sharpedo, same thing!" Archie replied.  
  
Both Pokémon were confused, and had their attack power raised. Maxie's Mightyena was holding a White Herb, so his confusion was cured. "Mightyena, Giga Drain!" Maxie said. Sharpedo was surprised by the attack, and had quite a bit of energy drained from him. Sharpedo retaliated with Surf, which also dealt some heavy damage to Mightyena.  
  
"Sharpedo, Skull Bash!" Archie commanded, and Sharpedo backed up, then slammed his head into Mightyena, knocking him out.  
  
"Now for Camerupt!" Maxie cried, hurling the obese camel's ball.  
  
"Then I'll use Crobat." Archie said, and released the violet-colored bat. "Use your Poison Fang!"  
  
Camerupt became poisoned. "Use Rock Slide!" Maxie yelled.  
  
Crobat was sent hurling to the floor, but got back up and used his Air Cutter attack, making Camerupt faint.  
  
"Oh, no!" Maxie cried, and returned his Camerupt. He threw the key to Archie, then quickly ran out of his office and out the exit.  
  
Archie returned to Karania's cell with the key in hand. He unlatched the collar, and then took it off of her. "There we go." He said, and smiled. He helped her off of the grimy floor and proceeded to walk out the building.  
  
Karania stopped Archie. "What about Mal and Edgar?"  
  
"They're here with you?" Archie asked, and turned around. He stopped at Edgar and Mal's cell, then stuck his arm through. "Is anybody in there?"  
  
Mal's hand gripped Archie's. "Yes, please let us out!"  
  
Edgar nodded, and picked Static up off of the floor and stood up. Mal also stood up. Another picking sound was heard, and the door of Edgar and Mal's cell creaked open.  
  
As Archie, Karania, Mal, and Edgar walked towards Team Aqua base, Archie told Mal of Kyo's presence. He told her that Kyo was at the base, waiting for them to arrive. He also said that he would be keeping the three of them of them for a few days so they could recover.  
  
They arrived at Aqua Base near Mount Pier, and all entered. Archie greeted a few of his grunts and some admins, then showed Karania, Mal, and Edgar their rooms, then went to his office.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Strange Things

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: both hold up signs that say "We don't own Pokémon."   
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Karania woke up the next morning to a burning sensation in her neck. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Once in front of the mirror, she saw at once that the skin around her neck was beginning to blister from where the collar had been the day before. After finding that out, Karania changed into her only set of clean clothes. Then shortly after she had changed, there was a knock on the door. Karania walked over to the door and opened it, and Archie came to check on her.  
  
"Ah, Karania, looks like you're okay, that's good news." Archie said.  
  
"Yeah, but the skin around my neck is starting to blister from where Maxie put that collar around my neck....." Karania replied, hissing as she moved her fingers over the blisters.  
  
"Ouch! That probably isn't too comfortable........ Come with me, Karania, we'll need to get your neck checked so that the blisters won't get any worse." Archie said, while taking Karania's hand. Then they both walked up to the infirmary.  
  
Edgar rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room drowsily. "....Mmm...g'mornin'..." He droned with an exhausted tone. He drssed quickly and then barged out of his room, into the main hall of the base, where most of the team was enjoying a quick breakfast before getting to work. He sat down next to Matt, an admin, and served himself a helping of eggs and sausage. Matt turned his head to take a quick look at Edgar, then gave a quick greeting and continued eating.  
  
Mal's Poké Gear buzzed as she woke up.  
  
"Hello...?" She asked drowsily. The device scratched for a minute, and some faint talking was heard.  
  
"Mal, it's me."  
  
Mal rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. "Urrgh....it's too early..."  
  
"Come on, talk to me."  
  
Mal finally sat up, and raised her wrist to her face. "Hi dad... how's Vermillion?" She asked drowsily.  
  
"Perfectly fine. I'm sorry I din' get a chance to talk to ya last night,"  
  
"It's okay, there was no point really, either. We had been captured by Team Magma."  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true...."  
  
"I'm so sorry, are you awright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good to hear. Does there happen to be a video phone nearby?"  
  
Mal looked around the room. "....Ummm.......yeah, here's one!" She turned it on, then clicked her Poké Gear off and dialed her number. Lieutenant Surge's face was seen on the other end, and vice-versa in Vermillion City.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Surge exclaimed.  
  
"Yep...Anyways, has anything exciting happened?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed these suspicious men wandering around. I've also noticed at night that six green lights dart across the sky. It's very strange..." Surge said, and grimaced.  
  
Mal frowned. "...I see." She put on hand over the phone and looked away. "I hope this has nothing to do with me..." She thought, then turned back to her father.  
  
"How's Raichu?"  
  
"He's perfectly fine, he sure misses you, though..."  
  
"....Can I talk to him?" Mal asked.  
  
"Sure," Surge said.  
  
Mal watched as her father put the phone down and called the electric rodent. A thumping sound was heard as Raichu bounded down the steps of the Gym.  
  
Raichu scrambled on to the video phone table and picked the phone up, a silly grin on his face. "Rai?"  
  
Mal laughed at Raichu's appearence. "Looks like you're happy to see me," She said, still snickering. Surge picked Raichu up and sat him down in a chair.  
  
"Rai! Raichu!"  
  
"I'm fine, Raichu. How are you?"  
  
"Raichu!"  
  
"Good." Mal replied, a lopsided grin still planted on her face.  
  
Surge came back to the phone. "We have to go, see you." He said, and hung up the phone.  
  
A bright light flashed as a Poké Ball appeared on the video phone table. Mal, grinning from ear to ear, let the Poké Ball drop to the ground.  
  
"Raichu!" Raichu waddled over and smothered Mal's leg. Mal laughed, then picked Raichu up and off of the floor.  
  
"Raichu! Yay!" She exclaimed, twirling around in circles.  
  
Karania was helped into the infirmary.  
  
"She appears to have blisters on her neck from some nasty electrical shocks," Archie said.  
  
"I see. I'll get it taken care of." The doctor said, and took Karania by the hand and led her to a room. He gave her a nightshirt to change into, then left the room. He came back in about five minutes later, with a small bottle of ointment in hand. He carefully applied it to Karania's neck, then left the room.  
  
Archie entered a few minutes later. "Hello, Karania, feeling any betta?"  
  
"A little bit," Karania replied.  
  
"That's good enough for meh ears. Question, why would Maxie do such a thing to you? I never expected Maxie to do this to you...... I knew he wanted you, but I never thought he would really hurt you........"  
  
"I don't really know." Karania replied.  
  
"Tch. Oh well. I'll go get something for you to eat," Archie said, and left the room.  
  
Edgar, Mal, Kyo, and Raichu entered a few minutes later.  
  
"Hi," They both said in unision.  
  
"Rai."  
  
"Tortle."  
  
"Hello, everyone. Where'd that Raichu come from?"  
  
"Dad." Mal answered. "Birthday present, I guess."  
  
"It's your birthday?" Edgar and Karania asked.  
  
Mal shrugged. "Yeah. Big whoop."  
  
"Well, happy birthday..." Karania said. "So what's happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing much," Edgar replied.  
  
"Oh," Karania replied. "Anyways, the doctor said I would have to spend a day or two here, and then we can get a move on."  
  
"Great news," Mal said, and left with Kyo and Raichu at her heels.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	10. The Recovery

Maxie's Real Plan  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, don't sue us!  
  
Note: Thanks, Lauren, for typing this chapter for me. -  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Several days passed, since Archie had rescued the kids and had taken them back to his base. Karania was still in the infirmary, in bed waiting to be released by the doctor. Mal was with Edgar training their pokemon. They were both using rubber balls to help their pokemon gain experience, and they tossed them to their pokemon and had them pass it back to their trainers. After awhile Mal and Edgar became tired of training and went to find something else to do. They decided to go visit Karania in the infirmary, since they knew that she must be pretty lonely since she was being kept in bed. They both walked up to the infirmary and entered, then they walked into Karania's room in the infirmary. Karania was reading a book when they entered.  
  
"Hi, Karania. How are you?" Edgar asked her.  
  
Karania set her book down beside her, and looked up. "Oh, I'm doing better... although I wish I didn't have to stay in bed... I've been bored out of my mind the last several days."  
  
"I'll bet..." Mal muttered.  
  
"Be nice," Edgar said.  
  
"And who are you to make me!?" Mal said.  
  
"Your friend, that's who!" Edgar replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Mal said.  
  
"Yeah!" Edgar retorted..  
  
"Cut it out you guys, you're giving me a headache...." Karania said.  
  
"Sorry Karania," Edgar said.  
  
"Whatever," Mal said.  
  
The doctor entered and began giving Karania another check up. Mal wasn't happy that Karania was getting all the attention, so she left the infirmary in a huff.  
  
"Not again...does she ever give it a break?" Edgar asked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I guess not." Karania replied.  
  
Now the doctor said, "Karania, hold still I need to examine your neck to make sure it's healed properly."  
  
Karania held still and let the doctor examine her neck. It turned out that Karania's neck had healed properly, so the doctor gently bandaged it so that it could continue to heal without getting inflamed. Edgar was watching the doctor as Karania was having her neck bandaged, and it surprised him at how still Karania could hold when she wanted to.  
  
Now the doctor said, "Karania, you're free to go. I'll let Archie know, he'll want to know how you're doing. I don't know why, but he worries about you constantly."  
  
"Okay. That's interesting, I didn't know that." Karania said.  
  
"I'll see you later, Karania." Edgar said, then left the room.  
  
Now the doctor left the room so that Karania could change back into her clothes. Shortly after Karania had changed, Archie entered the room.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're going to be okay. That's great news. Come with me, Karania." Now Karania and Archie left the infirmary.  
  
Karania and Archie found Mal and Edgar, and Archie said, "Now that you've recovered, I think it's time that all of you go back out on your own, but be careful because they might go after you again." said Archie.  
  
Now Karania, Mal, and Edgar went to get their backpacks, then they met back up with Archie at the entrance. Archie walked them outside and waved them off, then he went back inside. Then Karania, Mal, and Edgar began walking south, down Route 121 towards Route 122 and Mount Pier.  
  
Wasn't that a great chapter? Let's give a big hand to Lauren. claps 


	11. Bikes and Things

Disclaimer: As we've said numerous times before, we don't own pokemon and we never will. Though it would be nice if we did, but that'll never happen..

Mal, Karania, and Edgar surfed passed Mount Pier until they came to an

outcropping of land that was route 123. They walked down the route and

passed the Berry Master's house, and walked down route 118 until they

came to a patch of water. Once again they called out their water pokemonand surfed to the other side, and when they were on the other side they recalled their pokemon and walked into Mauville City. The gang decided to stop by Rydel's bike shop and see whether or not they could afford to buy a bike to make traveling easier. So when they came to the bike shop, they went inside. Rydel almost had a heart attack when he saw Karania.

"Oh, my gosh! Karania! I can't believe that you're really here!

It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rydel exclaimed.

From behind Karania, Mal rolled her eyes and Edgar watched this with

interest.

Now Rydel asked, "What brings you into my shop of all places?"

Karania replied, "My friends and I were possibly considering getting a

bike to make traveling easier, but that's only if we can afford

it.." Karania replied.

Now Rydel said, "I'll strike a deal with you, Karania, I'll give

you a bike for free if you'll give me your autograph."

Mal and Edgar's eyes popped open in surprise. It seemed to them that

Karania always caught the lucky breaks.

Karania replied, "Okay, that sounds fair enough."

Rydel handed Karania a pad of paper and a pen, and Karania signed them.

Rydel now gave Karania a light blue Mach Bike.

Now Mal and Edgar asked, "What about us?"

Rydel turned to them, "Would you like to buy one?"

Now Mal asked indignantly. "Why do we have to pay when Karania gets one

for free!?"

Rydel replied, "I gave one to her because her autograph is worth as

much as one of my bikes."

Karania looked up and tried not to look too pleased with herself as she

knew that she had just gotten the best deal of this whole deal that Rydel

had offered her.

Now Edgar said, "I hate to say this, but we can't afford a bike right

now; we were only looking at the moment."

"Yeah, what Edgar said is true. I can't afford one either." Mal

said.

Now Rydel said, "I'm sorry kids, but if you can't pay I can't

give you a bike.."

Mal and Edgar turned to leave, but Rydel stopped them. Now he said,

"There's going to be two contests in Veranturf where the grand prize

in each one is a bike voucher. Perhaps you can win the bike vouchers."

Now Mal and Edgar left the shop, and began waiting outside for Karania.

"Thanks again for the bike." Karania said.

"And thank you for your autograph. I'll treasure it dearly."

Rydel said.

Karania bid Rydel goodbye, and left the shop with her new bike to meet

back up with Edgar and Mal.

Another chapter by Lauren.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	12. Bikes and Contests

Maxie's Real Plan

Disclaimer: We own no Pokémon related characters. Edgar owns himself, I

own myself, and Lauren owns Karania. Okay? Okay.

Mal and Edgar had turned west in Mauville, on their way to Verdanturf Town.

"Grr...I hate Karania sometimes. Why does SHE always get everything?

She's a normal person just like-"

Edgar stopped Mal. "She is the Girl of Legend."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"..."

Karania wheeled up to Mal and Edgar, but didn't hear their conversation. "I think I might spend a little time here, see you in Verdanturf Town." She said, and turned around and into the forest.

Edgar and Mal made it into Veranturf Town within the next fifteen

minutes, and went into the contest hall.

"I'll enter the Smart contest," Edgar said.

"Me too!" Mal added.

The woman at the desk nodded. "Which Pokémon will you be using?"

"I'll use my Raichu." Mal said, pointing to the electric mouse behind

her.

"I guess I'll use...Leaf." Edgar said, and let the Poké Ball with his

Treeko drop to the ground.

"Please come this way," the woman said, and guided Edgar and Mal to the

hallway. Kyo and Raichu followed. Edgar carried leaf in his arms.

"Welcome to the annual Smart contest in Verdanturf Town! Our contestants

are..." The judge pointed to the four people on the stage. "Ricky and his

Seviper, Snakie!"

"Nice name..." Mal muttered.

"Shut up..." Edgar said, kicking Mal.

"Ow!"

The judge spoke up again. "Next, Edgar and his Treeko, Leaf! Then, Mal

and her Raichu, and finally, Dora with her Pikachu, Sparkle!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, Edgar's Treeko getting the most applause.

The judge put the four contestants in order, and the contest began.

"Sparkle, Thunderbolt!"

"Leaf, Mega Drain!"

"Raichu, Thunder!"

"Snakie, Poison Fang!"

The crowd cheered for Snakie the most, and the next round began.

"Leaf, Leaf Blade!

"Snakie, Poison Tail!

"Sparkle, Thunder!

"Raichu, Quick Attack!"

Edgar and Mal's Pokémon seemed to get the most applause. The next round

began.

The judge spoke up. "Halftime, now! Let's give it up for Snakie and

Ricky!"

The audience went wild.

"Mal and her Raichu!"

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Edgar and his Treecko, Leaf,"

The audience roared.

"And Dora and her pikachu, Sparkle!"

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Back to our contest, folks."

,

Karania rode her bike through the woods quickly, when her spoke got

caught in a root, and she fell over. She rubbed her shoulder, but then

went silent as she heard a familiar voice.

"So, where would Latios and Latias be?"

"I don't know. Latias was disguised as the girl before, but I guess that stopped."

"They could be anyone...how will we know?"

"I don't know, Lance!"

"We have to keep trying. Come on."

Lance and one of his friends left. Karania frowned.

"Huh..."

"Raichu, Rain Dance!"

Round four ended with Edgar getting more applause than ever.

The next round ended the same way, also.

"And our winners our...First place to Edgar and Leaf!" the judge handed

Edgar a bike voucher.

"Second place, Mal and Raichu!" the jedge handed Mal a bike voucher.

"Third, Dora and Sparkle!" the judge gave a ribbon to Dora.

"And Snakie and Ricky somehow ended up in last!" the judge gave a Poké

Block feeder to Ricky.

"That's all folks! Tah-tah!"

The contest ended in a roar of applause. Edgar and Mal jumped off of the

stage and ran throgh the crowd and out of the building.

"Imma get mine first!" Mal yelled.

"Not if I'm faster!" Edgar ran ahead of Mal.

The two arrived in Mauville City in about five minutes from all of their

running.

Rydel's eyes widened as he saw the two running towards his shop. "Oh,

dear."

"No! Me first! Me first!" Mal shoved Edgar out of the way, who shoved

back. Mal fell on her back outside of the doorway.

"AW, DAMN!" Mal shouted.

Edgar handed his bike voucher to Rydel, who took a polished blue bicycle

from the wall.

"Thanks!" He took it and ran out the door. Mal went in next, and handed

hers to Rydel.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any more bikes."

"...What...did...you...say..?"

"Sorry. All we have are skateboards and roller blades."

"Can I use the voucher for the blades?"

"Hm...I suppose." Rydel took some bright green roller blades from the

shelves and handed them to Mal.

"Woohoo!" Mal ran out the door.


	13. On the Road Again

Chapter 13

"On the Road Again"

"Gah, Edgar why'd you have to go and get the last bike?" Mal asked majorly annoyed.

"Hey! I thought you were happy with your roller blades! It's not my fault if I was faster than you were!" Edgar said in an exasperated tone.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on let's find Karania so that we can get a move on.

Just then Karania came zooming out of the forest. "Spoke too soon..." Mal muttered.

"Hey Karania! Let's go! We've got a lot of ground to cover if we're going to get to Fallarbor before the week ends!" Edgar said.

"Then let's go, I'm ready, and... Mal, I thought you were getting a bike." Karania said.

"Rydel, ran out of bikes so he gave me roller blades instead." Mal replied.

"Let's hope you can keep up. We'll try to take it slow for you, but if we get too far ahead we'll stop and wait for you. Okay, Mal?" Karania replied.

"You better, okay, let's go." Mal said, clearly wanting to get the show on the road.

Mal, Karania, and Edgar now began getting ready to leave Mauville. Mal strapped on her roller blades and put her shoes in her backpack, while Edgar climbed on his bike while Karania kept her balance on her own. Once everyone was ready, they took off and headed out of Mauville towards route 111. Edgar and Karania easily got ahead of Mal. "HEY YOU GUYS! I CAN'T GO THAT FAST! WAIT UP!" Mal yelled so that Edgar and Karania could hear her.

Karania and Edgar slowed down and waited for Mal, and while they were waiting a group of reporters spotted Karania and walked over to talk to her. "Hi, Karania! What's up, and what brings you out here?" Gabby asked.

Ty was taping this, since he thought that people would want to know what Karania had been doing recently.

"We're on a journey to stop Team Magma since they're up to no good again." Karania replied.

"I see, and if I remember correctly you stopped them once before when they tried to capture Groudon, is that correct?" Gabby asked.

"That's true, I did stop them. This time however, they're after the Soul Dew so that they can control Latias and Latios. We don't want them to succeed so me and my friends decided to set out and stop them from getting their hands on it." Karania replied.

"Now Karania, your family now keeps guard over the Cave of Origin after they went after Groudon, is that correct?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, well it's mostly just me, but my dad helps me keep an eye on it since I'm also the League Champion, and I can't be everywhere at once." Karania replied.

Mal had caught up from this point and saw Karania being interviewed, "Not again... Why does Karania always get all the attention..." Mal asked herself wearily.

"Thanks for your time Karania, we hope to see you soon." Gabby said. Ty now stopped taping and put his camera away.

"Come on Mal, let's get to the Fiery Path, then we'll rest for a while, it isn't too much further. It's just another five or six yards ahead." Karania said.

"Gah! Karania! Some of us don't have a Mach Bike, you know!" Mal exclaimed, falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Okay, fine, we'll rest for ten minutes then we'll continue on towards the Fiery Path." Karania said.

"THANK YOU!" Mal exclaimed.

Karania and Edgar climbed off their bikes and took a seat on the ground to wait for Mal to rest. The time seemed to pass slowly for Karania and Edgar, but for Mal it seemed to pass too fast. The ten minutes Karania promised Mal came and went, and Karania, Edgar, and Mal got back up and continued on to the Fiery Path, hoping that they were getting close to catching up to Team Magma, so that they could stop them and put an end to their nefarious deeds once and for all.


	14. Ghost Gamble

Maxie's Real Plan

Disclaimer: No ownie anything. Ya.

"Ghost Gamble"

"Y'know, Mal, I've noticed that you carry that guitar with you, but you never seem to play it. Can you play?" Edgar had asked a few minutes later.

"Play? 'Course I can! Why else would I carry it with me?" she replied. "I can play right now if you'd like, but that may make a bit of a delay," she shrugged.

"You're right," Karania said. "We really need to get going. The sooner we get to Team Magma's Base, the more success we have of stopping them from getting Latios and Latias. They seem to be so close somehow...I can sense it."

Mal turned her head and stared at the ground. "Yeah...they probably are," she muttered, and frowned. She stood up. "Ready when you are."

Maxie sat at his desk, drumming furiously with his fingers. He hadn't had any success luring Karania and the others to his hideout. He figured that they may just come on their own.

"Where are Latios and Latias?" he thought. "I can't track even the slightest sign of them, but why? Why?"

"Boss! Yo, Boss!"

Maxie turned around. "What?" he sighed.

"Latios and Latias! I think Tabitha might'a found somethin'!" the grunt exclaimed, obviously very excited.

"Mmm?" Maxie muttered, and follwed the grunt. They arrived in Tabitha's room. It was filled with computers and wires. You'd think he was the Leader of Team Magma with his room looking like this.

"Sir," Tabitha said. "I've found the location of Latias and Latios, but they're moving rather slowly,"

"Go on," Maxie said.

"They're traveling with what looks like two people. They're heading for the base, I think,"

"You **think**?" Maxie spat.

"Y-Yes."

"_You_ '**think**' _isn't good enough. I want a full percentage report on Latios and Latias_,"

Tabitha groaned. "_It'll be impossible to find out now_..."

"I'm sending Courtney, Anthony, and you on a slight errand for me," Maxie said to Tabitha.

"**And**?"

"Go. Now. Find Karania, ay-sap."

"Yessir."

The three had arrived in Lavaridge Town about an hour later. The hot springs boiled pleasantly, and people laughed and talked without a care in the world.

"What say we stop here for the night?" Mal asked. "I don't think traveling at night is the wisest idea..."

"I agree." Edgar said.

"Come on, you guys, it's not that bad. Don't tell me you're afraid!" Karania reasoned, and laughed.

Mal snorted. "Fine, we'll go. But don't say I din' warn you if Team Magma pops up,"

After healing their Pokémon and themselves, they journeyed on to Fallarbor. Mal's Wartortle had jumped into the river they had followed and paddled along net to the group. Raichu constantly scurried about, looking a strange Pokémon he had never seen before. "Raiiiiii..." he would constantly gasp in awe. Karania and Edgar had let their Pokémon out also, and they all rejoiced with happiness as they tasted the fresh air.

Suddenly, they were taken aback as what seemed to be thousands of Duskull and Shuppet pop out.

"I told you this was a bad idea to go at night!" Mal cried.

"Stop being such a wuss! Go, Luna! Use your Crunch attack!"

"Shut up!" Mal argued. "Go, Ripto! Attack with Rock Slide!" Mal yelled. Three of the Duskull fled, and Two Shuppet ran away from the barrage of rocks.

"Suicune, I choose you! Use your Surf attack on the Shuppet and Duskull!"

Suicune growled, and sent a tidal wave towards the Ghost Pokémon. At least half of them fled, and the rest followed. "Yuuuuueeee!"

"That's a relief," Edgar said. "Guess we should keep going, right?"

"Yeah," Karania said, and returned all of her Pokémon. Both Mal and Edgar followed suite, and they continued towards Fallarbor Town. Team Magma better watch out!


	15. Ambush!

**Maxie's Real Plan**

Disclaimer: Lauren and I do not own anything but our characters...and a few made up admins.

"Ambush!"

"Sheesh...Bunch of stupid ghosts...I hope we don't run into anymore trouble..." Mal muttered as she woke up the next morning.

"We won't, look- the sun's starting to come up now." Karania said.

"Yeah, we should get going, we don't want Team Magma to find us here stopped like this; it would make us an easy target," Edgar said.

"And you would be right!" A voice exclaimed from behind them.

Karania, Edgar, and Mal whirled around to see a group of Team Magma agents being led by Courtney, Tabitha, Anthony, and Marché. Karania and the others didn't hesitate, but started running in the opposite direction. They ran for what seemed like ages before they met a group of Team Aqua agents on the same route they were on.

The group leader looked up, "Well lookie here, if it isn't Karania and friends. Why were you running so fast from the other direction?"

"Yeah, it's us. Team Magma jumped us near the Fiery Path, that's why we we're running." Karania replied.

"What! Get behind us; hurry! They'll be heading this way looking for you." The group leader said.

Karania, Mal, and Edgar ran behind the group of Team Aqua agents and stopped. No sooner had they gotten out of sight, the group of Team Magma agents came running down the route after them. The Team Aqua agents each drew a Poké Ball for battle. Karania didn't reach for one of hers since she didn't want to get in their way, so she let the Team Aqua members take charge of the situation.

"Where'd those kids go?" Tabitha asked, clearly annoyed.

"No idea, but they must be around here somewhere..." Courtney replied.

Tabitha looked at Courtney. "They can't have gone far, we'll find them soon...but we gotta be quick. Karania's got all them Legendaries, and that Wartortle is a killer."

"So should we just snag Karania if an opportunity presents itself, and then try to get the others?" Anthony asked. Marché nodded. "I agree,"

"Yeah," Tabitha replied. "Let's see..." he stopped. "We could get Mightyena to corner them?" he suggested.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Courtney turned around, clutching her Camerupt's PokéBall. The Team Aqua members raised their Poké Balls for battle. "Go, Camerupt!"

"I choose Typhlosion!" Tabitha cried, hurling his Poké Ball.

"Mightyena!" Marché and Anthony called. The four Pokémon stood tall as they stared at the Aqua Team's Pokémon.

Someone sneezed from behind the Team Aqua agents. "Great..." Karania muttered. "Nice job, Karania..." Mal growled. "It's not like I meant to." Karania insisted.

"You could have at least kept your mouth shut after you-" Mal covered her mouth quickly.

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Way to go."

"So the kids are behind you! Hand them over!" Tabitha demanded angrily, his eyes burning with anticipation.

"Don't count on it, Tabitha." Archie growled.

"I'll get them yet! Or at least Karania!" Tabitha cried.

"Gotta get past me, first! Go, Raichu and Kyo! Use Rain Dance and Thunder!" Mal cried, sending out her Pokémon.

"Give us a hand, you two." Archie said to Edgar and Karania.

Edgar and Karania nodded and Karania threw out her Poké Ball containing Suicune, and Edgar threw out his Poké Ball containing his Absol.

"Mightyena, use Giga Drain on Wartortle!"

"Typhlosion, use your Earthquake attack on all of the Pokémon!" Tabitha yelled. Courtney looked at Tabitha like he was crazy. "Are you nuts? That harms our Pokémon, too, you moron!"

"Sorry..." he muttered.

"Suicune, use Mirror Coat!"

Team Aqua's Pokémon were unharmed by the attack, and the Magma Pokémon went down in a snap. "No!" Anthony cried. "Nice job, Tabitha! Boss'll kick our butts for sure!"

"Serves you right." Archie said. "Now leave the kids alone."

"Never. It's our duty to do what our Boss wants," Courtney said, then pulled out a revolver. "Now hand them over!"

"Whoa..how come she's got one and we don't?" Anthony asked Tabitha.

"I dunno." He answered. Marché narrowed his eyes. "Favorite..."

Suicune let loose an Icy Wind attack.

"Raichu, hit 'em with Thun-**_HEY_! LET GO**!" Anthony had taken the time to sneak around them. Mal fought him off. "Karania, get out of here!"

"Come on Suicune!" Karania and Suicune ran down the path towards Mauville City

"Raichu, Thunder!"

"Luna, attack with Razor Wind!"

"I'm going after Karania!" Tabitha cried, running after her. "Luna!" Edgar said quickly. "Go after Tabitha and get him with Bite attack!"

Luna ran up to Tabitha and bit him, but Tabitha only kicked Luna away with a force that sent her flying hard against a rock; before he kept pursuing Karania.

"No! Luna, are you okay?"

"No you don't! Raichu, Quick Attack! Kyo, use Hydro Pump!" Tabitha dodged the attacks and kept going until he was out of sight like Karania already was. Mal shoved past Courtney and Anthony and tore down the path. "C'mon Raichu!"

Karania was getting tired and Tabitha was gaining on her. Karania tried to take another step, but fell in a heap exhausted.

"Raichu! Thunder Wave to Paralyze Tabitha!" Tabitha dodged it and picked Karania up and headed towards Veranturf and the Rusturf Tunnel in a jog. The whole time Karania was trying to get out of Tabitha's grasp.

"No! He can't get away with Karania!" Mal cried. "Raichu go after him, I'm gonna get some more help!" Mal ran back to let Team Aqua know that Karania had been captured, and Raichu ran after Tabitha. Mal ran back to where Archie was, "Karania was captured by Tabitha!"

"What?" Archie roared. "We must stop him! After him!"

Everyone ran in the direction that Karania had fled to. Meanwhile, Tabitha had reached the Rusturf Tunnel and entered it and took a moment to heal his Typhlosion; then he continued walking through the tunnel and exited it and began to walk down Route 116. Raichu had gotten confused and hadn't seen Tabitha enter the Rusturf Tunnel with Karania, so he ran back to Mal to let her know that he had lost track of Karania.

"Raichu! No!" she moaned. "Come on!" she said, motioning for Raichu to follow her.

**,  
**  
Meanwhile, Karania was starting to give Tabitha trouble and was trying to get loose, but Tabitha wouldn't let her get away. Tabitha held her tighter and left Route 116 and stepped into Rustboro and ran forward a few steps before he took a sharp right into Route 115. Tabitha ran forward and ran to where there was a set of stairs that led down to the beach, and he walked along the beach to a patch of water and waded through the water to another small beach. Then he ran up another set of stairs and ran to the Meteor Falls entrance. Tabitha entered Meteor Falls and climbed up a two sets of stairs to a level above the slick slopes. Tabitha slung Karania over his shoulder and took a left and climbed up another set of stairs, then her reached up and climbed up a ledge.

Karania didn't struggle since she didn't want to fall to her death. Tabitha reached the top and walked to the corner of the cliff that overlooked a small patch of land with some water and a waterfall in front of it. Tabitha climbed down the ledge onto the small patch of land and walked over to a wall in the cavern and pressed a button and a hidden panel rolled open revealing the Team Magma base.

"Come on, let's go!" Courtney yelled. "Anthony, you get those two animals! I'll go back to base,"

"What? What have I got to do it for? I won't have any free hands..." he grumbled, then realized that team Aqua was still there. He turned and followed Courtney.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Come on, we can get them to follow us," Anthony hissed.

"Okay, whatever..." Courtney said, raising an eyebrow. She followed after Anthony. "Where's Marché?"  
Marché was gone. "Coward...must've gone back to base."

"There they are!" Archie shouted, pointing his index finger at the two. "Get 'em, Team!"

Edgar and Mal ran ahead. Archie followed next to Mal, with the team following close behind.

"Y'know, I really don't like Electric Type Pokémon..."

"Why? Just 'cause your a part of Team Aqua? You need to have a balanced team, not one that has a weakness to every single one! Unless, of course, you're gonna be in the Elite or somethin'!" Mal replied, grinning. Archie sighed, and followed Mal and Edgar.

"Luna, Go! Razor Wind on Team Magma!" Edgar barked, and the Dark-type Pokémon leapt into the air, then released a powerful gust of screaming wind, which happened to hit Anthony and sent him flying. "Yeah! Good job!" Edgar cheered as Anthony fell.

"Lanturn, use Rain Dance!" Archie cried, as he threw out the deep-sea Pokémon's PokéBall. "Now, Mal, have Raichu and Wartortle attack Team Magma!"

"Right," Mal replied, nodding. "Go! Raichu, Kyarorain! Thunder and Surf, full blast!" she shouted, as Raichu jumped on top of Kyarorain and surfed on her, then jumped off and used his Thunder technique, electrocuting everyone within the attack's range, including a few Aqua Members.

"Perfect timing, Mal..." Edgar grumbled.

"You shut up! At least we got Team Magma!"

"That was...shocking..." Courtney said as she blinked. "Oh great, Anthony, we're in trouble," she said to her partner as he looked up.

"Great..." he muttered. Archie grabbed him by the hood of his uniform. "WHERE'S KARANIA?" he bellowed, spit flying as he spoke.

"Won't tell." Courtney said in a huff.

"Yes, you will." Archie said. "Speak up! Do you want another Thunder attack or Razor Wind or anything else like that?"

"...Nope. I guess not. Fine, she's in Meteor Falls. That's where our base is," Anthony said gruffly.

"...Got that, Edgar?" Archie asked, and Edgar nodded. "Good. Can I trust you and Mal to go to Meteor Falls and find the base while the Team and I take these to cronies off to the slammer?"  
Edgar nodded. "You can count on us, sir," he said, smiling. "Come on, Mal, let's go," he said, as Mal followed him. "Which way should we take? Rusturf Tunnel or Fallarbor?"

"...I think it would be faster to go through Route 117, and then through Fallarbor Town, and then down Route 118. That's the quickest way.." she replied, shutting off her PokéGear. "Let's go."

"You lead, if you're so confident," Edgar snapped.

"Fine, I will."  
**----------**


	16. Evil Intentions

Chapter 16

"Evil Intentions"

Upon arriving at their base, Tabitha promptly took Karania inside despite her futile resistance and then began to promptly take her to where she needed to be for the time being.

"I don't wanna hear a word from you, got it?" Tabitha told Karania menacingly.

Karania's eyes were wide but she nodded.

Tabitha smirked, "Good. If you cooperate, we'll let you go nice 'n easy. But if you don't, you'll be in for one helluva time. Got it?"

Karania again didn't speak but nodded.

Tabitha nodded pleased and locks the cell as he left.

After Tabitha left, Karania began to think to herself about several things while trying to remain hopeful. "How could this happen? They did it so easily..." Karania thought as she recalled how she had been captured. "There must be a way to get out of here..." She thought desperately looking around her cell and peering out through the bars of her cell. At the time it appeared hopeless, but all Karania could do now, was wait.

Tabitha barged into Maxie's office, "Sir! We've succeeded in capturing Karania Avalon!"

Maxie looked up, "You did? Excellent! How well did capturing her go?"

Tabitha responded, grinning smugly, "It went as easily as it was planned."

"Where is she now?" Maxie asked.

"I put her in cell B-1. Is that okay?" Tabitha asked.

"That'll do fine. What about the other kids?" Maxie asked after a moment of thinking.

He shrugged. "Ah... they got away. Were they important or something?"

"That girl that was traveling with Karania, she got in my way in the Cave of Origin. I wanted to teach her a lesson... Maybe we can still get them as I have a feeling that they will follow to try to save Karania, so maybe in that regard, we can nab them too." Maxie replied.

"Y'mean that one kid? She was the one who got in your way?" he couldn't resist laughing. "Boss, you got beat by some kid?"

"No, she didn't beat me... That was Karania who did... Darn well stomped me she did... The kid held me up from attempting to steal the Soul Dew." Maxie replied trying to explain what had transpired.

"Mmm... I'm surprised you took that calmly," Tabitha shrugged, but he wouldn't push his luck in giving Maxie too much wit. "So our next mission is to capture the other two, then?"

"That would be correct. Now go fetch Karania! I have a bone to pick with her!" Maxie snarled.

Tabitha jumped. "Yes, sir!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO GET HER NOW!" Maxie bellowed.

Tabitha was out the door in a flash, remembering to think twice about Maxie's temper. He entered the prison compound and headed to Karania's cell.

Karania looked up as she heard a key being inserted in the lock to the door of her cell. A moment later the door to her cell swung open with Tabitha standing in the doorway blocking her escape.

"Alright, the Boss wants to have a word with you. But don't say anything to upset him. I'm on your side for a sec as I accidentally ticked him off. Now come on." Tabitha grabbed her wrist and began to lead her out of the prison compound.

Karania nodded and walked with Tabitha as he led her up to Maxie's office.

"Okay, Boss, I brought her." Tabitha said, and placed his right hand on Karania's shoulder. "Should I stay here or go?"

"You'll wait outside is what you'll do!" Maxie growled.

"Okay." Tabitha held his hands up and backed out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, well, Karania..." Maxie said, "Long time no see, eh?"

"The longer the better, in my opinion." Karania replied stiffly.

"No need to be so cruel, my dear." Maxie told her.

"I still barely know you and I prefer to keep it that way if you don't mind." Karania replied with narrowed eyes.

Maxie folded his arms, unfazed. "Fine, then. Perhaps I should simply skip to the point, then."

"What are you hinting at?" Karania asked her eyes still narrowed.

"I've recently learned of this power you have... you can communicate with the legendary Pokémon, am I right?"

"Yeah, so... I was born with that gift, but what does this have to do with that?" Karania asked still with slightly narrowed eyes that showed a hint of surprise in them.

"Well... now that I have you in my grasp, I believe I should take advantage of that power." Maxie replied with a wicked smile.

"And if I refuse?" Karania replied stiffly.

"Then I will have no choice but to force you to cooperate with me." he said, smirking.

"Like how?" Karania asked feigning interest.

"I have my ways," Maxie replied.

"I still don't see WHY I should use my power to help you when I don't believe in your cause." Karania replied stiffly clearly not wanting to use her power for evil purposes.

"Would you care to know something? I don't care what you think," Maxie sneered, "and what I say will happen."

"I don't think so." Karania said stiffly.

"Oh yes it will." Maxie told Karania with an evil smile. "Even if I have to brainwash you to make you do it!"

Karania gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would." Maxie told her.

Karania backed away trying to get away from this madman.

"And where to you think you're going?" Maxie asked with an evil sort of smile.

Karania didn't answer; she just kept backing away.

Maxie grabbed Karania by the shoulder. "I suppose you've decided not to cooperate. It's such a pity that I always have to do things the hard way.…"

Karania struggled, trying to get out of Maxie's grasp, but it was to no avail as Maxie had a firm hold on her shoulder.

"Back to your cell for now. I obviously can't persuade you to do my bidding…." Maxie took Karania's arm and led her back to her cell.

"You won't get away with this!" Karania cried as Maxie forced her back into her cell.

Maxie shook his head and tutted. "Honestly... women these days…." he began to walk back to his office.

Karania tried the door to her cell, trying to get it open so she could escape but it was locked and she knew she was trapped.

"Try as you may, my dear, you won't get out!" he called as he left the compound.

Karania walked to the back of her cell and sank down upon the small bed that was in her cell and placed her head in her hands and started to cry.

Mal and Edgar made their way through the Fiery Path and began to make their way towards Fallarbor and unfortunately that meant, going crashing through bushes of volcanic ash.

"Well... it's about time we got out of there, but we're in what? An ash field? This is nuts!" Mal said.

"Oh shut up and walk, complaining won't make it go away..." Edgar muttered annoyed.

"I wasn't complaining! I'm just saying that... that... argh!" Mal folded her arms and continued walking.

"We don't have time for this! Karania is in trouble! She needs help, and here we are walking like snails! Let's pick up the pace! We must get to Meteor Falls and rescue Karania!" Edgar cried.

"I know, I know!" she replied, annoyed, "But what if we throw ourselves into danger?"

"Archie is following behind us, he said he'd be right behind us..." Edgar replied.

Mal sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go!" she began to run ahead.

Mal and Edgar ran through the ash and finally made their way into Fallarbor and quickly ran through Fallarbor so they could gain some time to hopefully save Karania.


	17. A Desperate Struggle

Chapter 17

"A Desperate Struggle"

Several hours later, Maxie returned to Karania's cell and unlocked it and entered it and walked to the back of her cell where Karania was sitting on the small bed in her cell and grabbed her by her wrist, "You're coming with me! I'm taking you to be brainwashed to do what I desire and nothing you say will change my mind!"

"No! I beg you, please don't do this!" Karania cried trying to fight Maxie off but it wasn't working as he was twice as strong as her and could easily overpower her futile resistance towards him.

Maxie sneered at her, "Then I suggest you start cooperating! I'll make you work for me one way or another!"

Karania didn't reply and continued to put up a desperate struggle.

"No? Then I guess it's brainwashing you prefer."

Karania's eyes went wide and she tried to get loose, but it was futile as she couldn't get away no matter what she did.

Maxie rolled his eyes, annoyed at Karania's actions. He stopped, gripping her shoulders firmly, and looked her dead in the eye. "There's the easy way, and the hard way. I'm not going to let you get out of these. You're choosing the hard way right now. Do you think that's a wise decision?" he asked calmly.

"There's no way I'll even think of helping you!" Karania cried. "If I stood against you in the Groudon incident, why do you think I would change my stance?" Karania shot back.

"Don't test my patience, girl. I guarantee you'll regret it." he narrowed his eyes at her.

Karania didn't answer and just continued to struggle.

"Are you deaf!" Maxie growled.

"You won't get away with this!" Karania cried. "My friends will stop you!"

"That's it! I'm not putting up with this anymore!" Maxie bellowed, and grabbed her wrist again.

Karania continued to fight and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was to no avail as Maxie easily overpowered her and jerked her out of her cell to take her to where he would have her brainwashed.

The room was small, and empty at that. Maxie shoved her to the far side of the room, tapping his foot impatiently. "I'll keep you locked in here, without food or water. When you're ready to cooperate, you will.

"I'll never change my mind! You'd have to kill me before I would even consider helping you!" Karania cried.

"That is something I wouldn't do. I respect your beauty..." Maxie smirked.

Karania blushed, "Thank you for the compliment, but I still won't help you."

"I didn't expect you to." Maxie exited almost immediately, locking the door from the outside.

"You'll gain nothing by doing this!" Karania cried.

Maxie shook his head, that awful smirk still lingering on his face. He began to walk away.

Karania ran to the door of her cell hoping and praying that she would be able to get it open, but to her disappointment, it wasn't and she knew at this point in time that Maxie was going to follow through with his threat.

Tabitha knocked on the door, a bowl of steaming stew in his hand. "Man, this stuff sure looks gooood..."

Karania turned around and looked at him not understanding what he was going to do.

"Boss said I could give you some... but only if you decided to cooperate. It smells reeeeeally good, too."

"It looks like it, but I can't... It goes against everything I was taught..." Karania replied.

"Guess you won't be getting any then," Tabitha replied.

Karania walked back to the bed in her cell and began to prepare herself for another day without food.

"Aw, c'moooooon... you know you want some... all you have to do is say a few little words..." he taunted.

Karania sat down on the bed and didn't answer.

"Hmph, fine, be that way." Tabitha shrugged, and began to walk away. "But you can't last forever, y'know!"

"I'll die of hunger before I'll even consider helping him!" Karania replied with fire in her eyes.

"Fiery you are. I didn't expect that."

Karania ignored him and didn't answer.

"Aren't we miss anti-social?" Tabitha muttered as he left the prison compound

Tabitha walked into Maxie's office, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Boss. Karania isn't cooperating... she's been acting like this for a week now, and she said she'd rather die than help us. Don't you feel sorry for her at least a little bit?"

Maxie sighed, "What do you want me to do? I need her powers to make my dream a reality. I must bend her to my will to do that, so if she won't cooperate what do you want me to do?" Maxie said while starting to get angry.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Find an easier way?"

"How weak is Karania now?" Maxie asked Tabitha trying to figure out what his next course of action should be.

Tabitha tapped his chin for a moment. "Eh... I'd say maybe she could last another week."

"You mean she could die within the next week if she doesn't eat something?" Maxie inquired.

He nodded. "I think so."

"I can't allow her to die..." Maxie said frowning. "I'm going to have her brainwashed, she may not like it, but I'm not just going to stand here and watch her starve to death..."

Tabitha didn't reply, but merely shrugged.

"Go fetch Karania! I want you to bring her to me! I want to see her current condition! Well? What are you waiting for? Go get her!" Maxie cried.

"S-sorry!" Tabitha rushed out the door, wanting to get Karania to Maxie before he became more impatient than he already was.

Maxie tapped his foot upon the floor while he waited in strained silence for Tabitha to return with Karania. Maxie didn't know what state of health Karania was currently in, but he hoped to find out as soon as Tabitha returned with her.

Shortly after, Tabitha returned to Maxie's office, holding Karania by her wrist. "Well?" he asked.

Maxie nodded and looked at Karania trying to see if she was alright. Tabitha led Karania closer to Maxie and that worked for a few steps before she stumbled and fell forward and Maxie moved quickly to catch her.

"See?" Tabitha said.

"Yes, I see now..." Maxie led Karania over to his sofa and had her sit down. "Tabitha, I want you to take Karania to the infirmary, she's too weak at the moment to be part of my plan..."

"I thought you said you were gonna brainwash her," he replied, helping Karania to her feet.

"I still am, you fool! I just want her to recover enough strength so that the brainwashing process won't kill her!" Maxie exclaimed annoyed that Tabitha was asking so many questions.

"Fool? That seemed kind of harsh, man..." muttered Tabitha as he walked out the door.

Karania followed Tabitha weakly but stumbled again as they left Maxie's office and nearly fell again.

Tabitha pulled Karania to her feet once more. "Come on, it's just a l'il bit further."

Karania tried to stand up but she felt dizzy and too weak to walk and she felt like she was going to faint she felt so weak. Karania followed him a few more steps before she staggered and fell to the floor too weak to keep moving.

He rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you, Maxie ol' boy... I should quit." He sighed, and carried Karania to the infirmary, grumbling along the way.

Tabitha reached the infirmary and took Karania inside and carried her over to a doctor so he could take a look at her and see how she was and what condition she was in.

The doctor tweaked his glasses, looking at Karania. "What happened?" he asked.

"Maxie tried to bend her to his will by starving her to make her cooperate, which she refused to do and she ended up like this... This has been going on for at least a week..." Tabitha replied.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "I see... I truly don't understand what he's planning... I don't care, either." he sneered, taking Karania from Tabitha.

The doctor took Karania over to a bed and pulled the covers back and set her down upon it, before he gave her a nightgown to change into and pulled some curtains around her bed so she could change into it if she was able to.

"Finished?" the doctor asked.

"Yes..." Karania replied weakly.

"Go lay down on one of the beds in here. I'll give you some medicine in a moment."

Karania nodded and did as he had instructed her and laid down on one of the beds and eased herself under the covers of the bed she had selected.

The doctor began to search through his cabinet for a moment, before finding a bottle of some sort of strong medicine before he opened the bottle of the energy tablets, and plucked two from it, then handed them to Karania. "Take them. Oh, wait." he filled a glass with tap water, and handed that to her, also. "It's stagnant, but it's the best I've got..."

Karania took the medicine and made a slight face at the taste of the water she had just drank to wash down the medicine the doctor had given her.

"I suggest you get some rest, Karania. It's... all I can tell you to do, really."

Karania pulled the covers on her bed up around her and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep like the doctor had suggested that she should.


	18. A Forced Agreement

Chapter 18

"A Forced Agreement"

"So... Magma went in here, didn't they?" Mal asked.

"I'm sure they did, that's what that Magma Admin said anyhow, and this is where Archie wants us to check out." Edgar replied looking at Mal ready to get the show on the road.

"Let's go!" Mal cried running ahead towards the cavern with Edgar following closely behind her.

Edgar and Mal ran towards the cavern, hoping against all hope that this wouldn't turn out to be a trap.

"I just hope this isn't a trap…." Mal muttered running after Edgar towards the cave. "How are we supposed to find Karania if they have her locked up in Team Magma's base, you idiot!" Mal cried glaring at Edgar.

"Then we figure out a way to save her!" Edgar cried annoyed. "Really, where is your sense of adventure! Don't tell me you want to give up and leave Karania in Team Magma's evil clutches!"

"Are you paranoid or something? I never said anything like that!" she narrowed her eyes at Edgar.

While the two were arguing, Team Magma members were entering the cave and surrounding the two kids, who hadn't noticed them yet since they were still bickering.

"I can't believe the two little maggots got this far..." Courtney said. "But it's sad. They can't even notice us. I feel hurt..." she mocked, placing her hands on her hips.

The Team Magma agents after they had surrounded the kids, Courtney said, "Well! What have we here! The twerp duo, it seems!" She cried triumphantly.

Mal turned, folding her arms. "We haven't got time for you idiots! Where's Karania?"

"Ah! But you'll be joining her shortly! Seize them!" Courtney cried to the other members.

"What do we do?" Mal began to run towards the far side of the cavern as she called to Edgar.

"Shut up and run!" Edgar cried as they cried to make a break for the exit on the opposite end of the cavern.

"Oh, great...!" it was then that they slipped on the shelf-like floors of the cavern, and fell to the bottom.

While Mal and Edgar skidded to the bottom, several Team Magma members at the bottom ran forward to seize the two kids like Courtney had instructed. "HA! We got you!" A Magma grunt cried triumphantly when they had the two kids in their grasp.

"Let go, you creep!" Mal struggled to break free of the grunt's grasp, but to no avail. "Lemme... ugh! Lemme go!"

The grunts grabbed Edgar and dragged them up the slope to the center of the cave before heading to a wall and activating a hidden switch to open a secret panel that revealed an entrance to their base.

"Crap, I can't believe this..." Mal grumbled, and began struggling again. "C'mon, Edgar! I am NOT going to get caught so easily!"

Courtney pulled out her small pistol, "You will be unless you want to get a taste of this!" She waved the pistol menacingly.

Mal didn't dare utter another word at the sight of the gun, but rolled her eyes. "What, you think waving it is gonna scare me?"

"Oh really?" Courtney pointed it at Mal. "How about now?" She laughed an evil laugh that showed her pleasure in the current situation.

"I bet there isn't any ammo in it."

Courtney cocked the gun, "And I tell you it's loaded, what's the poor baby gonna do?" Courtney taunted and then laughed keeping the gun pointed at Mal while doing so.

"Then fire. I wanna see if you're really able to do something like that. Shoot a kid." she grinned smugly.

"If the boss didn't want you alive, I'd shoot you dead, but my orders were to bring you to him alive, so walk! Inside NOW! And there will be no more talking from the twerp duo, if you know what's good for you!" Courtney snarled while starting to get seriously angry and annoyed.

"What's wrong? You afraid?" Mal continued her taunts, but she knew when to stop... of course, she hadn't reached her limit, yet.

Courtney pointed the gun in Mal's face, "Shut up! Unless you want to eat lead, that is!" She screeched.

"Then make me! I'm waiting..."

Courtney drew back the gun and hit Mal over the head with it to render her unconscious so she couldn't argue anymore. Once Mal was unconscious, Courtney turned to the grunts and said, "Take them inside, and lock them up in separate cells, and do it now before I really get mad!"

A couple hours later, Mal and Edgar discovered that they were still locked up in relatively filthy cells. Well, Edgar already knew, but the same couldn't be said for Mal as she was still unconscious on the floor of her own respective cell that was separate from that of Edgar's.

Mal sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow... what happened?" she looked around for Edgar, but didn't see him. "Edgar?"

"I hear you... We were put in separate cells..." Edgar replied his voice sounding like it was coming from across the room.

"Well, at least you're here... it's no fun talking to an empty room." her voice echoed softly.

"Yeah, but I've called Karania's name out while you were unconscious and got no answer... She's not down here..." Edgar's voice called from across the room.

"Well... we're gonna find her, then!"

"Just how are we supposed to do that, ole wise one, if we're locked up?" Edgar mocked her from his cell.

Mal began to search for a way to unlock the door-- she shook the bars, fumbled with the lock, but didn't get any results. "Quiet, you!" she growled at Edgar, before resuming trying to open the door.

Tabitha walked down the hallway to the prison compound and unlocked Mal's cell, "The boss wants to see you, you little brat!" Tabitha grabbed Mal's wrist and dragged her out of her cell to take her up to Maxie's office.

"Hey! Let go!" Mal kicked her right foot out, trying to hit Tabitha. She didn't care where it hit him, she was simply tired of being handled so roughly. "That is no way to treat a frail woman like me!"

Tabitha dodged her foot and tightened his grip on her arm and continued to drag her up the hall towards Maxie's office despite Mal's protests.

"That is no way to treat a lady at all! You should be ashamed of yourself! Why, I oughta...!" she continued her bickering until she couldn't be heard anymore.

Maxie turned around when he heard the door to his office open and his eyes fell on Mal, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pest who interfered in the Cave of Origin..." Maxie smirked an evil smile. "Karania is here too... Though that's not the point of this meeting..."

"Then what is it? I'm bored already." Mal replied, sighing.

Maxie narrowed his eyes at Mal. "Keep your mouth shut, you little brat."

"Why should I? I demand you tell me where Karania is!" Mal cried out in annoyance.

"Do you not understand English!" Maxie yelled as he stomped his foot in frustration.

Mal crossed her arms, "Fine!" She fell silent.

"You seem to know a lot about Latios and Latias. They happen to play a major part in my plan."

"Yeah, so, what about em?" Mal asked irritably not catching on as to where he was going.

"I want you to take me back to the Cave of Origin and take me to the Soul Dew. If you don't cooperate... I'll make you," he said, sneering.

"Forget it!" Mal cried. "You're not getting your hands on that gem!"

"You don't want to take the easy way out? Fine then," Maxie looked at Tabitha. "Karania's ill, and I'll let her die. I'm not afraid to let her at all."

Mal gasped and growled, "What did you do to her you monster!"

"I've been starving her, that's what, Brat. Do you feel like cooperating, now that Karania's life lays on the line?" he asked, having a feeling his threat would work.

"I suppose, but I still don't like it!" Mal retorted angrily. "She just better get better!"

"No, she won't. I'll poison her food. She won't know what's happened. Her life will drain bit by bit each day, do you understand that?" Maxie obviously wasn't kidding this time around. "And I can start right now, you know."

Mal's eyes went wide, "You'd do that to her if I don't agree...?" Mal managed to squeak out.

"ARE YOU DEAF? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Maxie bellowed, stamping his foot in frustration. "I WILL! I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay fine! I'll do it! Just don't hurt Karania!" Mal cried.

Maxie took a deep breath, trying his best to calm down. "There... now, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" he asked.

Mal glared at him, but didn't answer. She knew that too much was riding on the outcome of the retrieving of the Soul Dew to argue any further.

The corners of Maxie's lips twitched slightly. "We'll leave in a few hours. I think that will work out, hmm?"

"And Karania? What will you do about her?" Mal asked with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

The Magma leader nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her."

Mal let out a sigh of relief, "Okay good..."

Maxie turned to Tabitha, "Take her back to her cell. I'll fetch her once I'm ready, understood?"

"Yes sir, come on..." Tabitha said to Mal grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of Maxie's presence.

"Soon... very, very soon..." Maxie clasped his hands together, grinning smugly.

Several hours later, Maxie came to Mal's cell and took her out of it. "The time for your part in my plan has begun, but to make sure you don't back out, I'm taking Karania with us so you won't consider chickening out."

"Do you understand?" Maxie said. "I'm not kidding around."

"I get it, but isn't Karania too sick to walk?" Mal asked glaring at Maxie. "You said you'd take good care of her!"

"Do not question my ways." He answered simply.

"Fine, but if Karania gets hurt, I won't be happy." Mal replied crossing her arms.

He sighed, and took Mal by the hand, leading her out of the building and into the jet. "Just come on, I'm getting impatient."

As Mal was being led onto the plane, she saw Tabitha carrying a blanketed sleeping Karania in his arms and carried her to a row of seats and laid her down slightly sideways after making her comfortable with a pillow and several other blankets after he had buckled her in.

Mal pulled free of Maxie's hand and ran to her friend, "Karania…. I know you can't hear me, but it'll be all right…. I won't let anything happen to you…." Mal whispered in Karania's ear so that Maxie couldn't hear the words she spoke.

"Sit down," Maxie commanded once he noticed Mal whispering to the sleeping Karania. "Don't get any ideas, do you understand?"

"Fine", Mal moved to the seat behind Karania and sat down so that she was still near her but couldn't speak to her.

Throughout the flight, the Magma Leader kept a close eye on the two, his leering face striking intimidation into Mal. Forty-five minutes had passed since he last spoke, and the silence was beginning to disturb him. "...There isn't much more waiting," he said, breaking the silence. "As soon as we land in Sootopolis, we're going straight to the cave, and the Soul Dew is mine. The only reason you're coming with us is because you know exactly where the Soul Dew is, am I right?"

"Yeah I do, but what do you plan to do with Karania once you have the jewel?" Mal asked trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"That's none of your business, you urchin," he replied, sneering.

"You told me you'd take good care of her!" Mal cried completely forgetting that Karania was sleeping in the seat in front of her own.

"And I will!" Maxie growled at her.

"But this plan is none of your business at all. You'll retrieve the Soul Dew, then come back." Maxie said irritably. He was becoming impatient with the girl's attitude towards him.

Karania stirred and moaned, she seemed to have awakened from her peaceful slumber when Mal had cried out in her ear.

Maxie snapped, "Now look what you've done!"

Mal quickly tried to get Karania to go back to sleep, but she didn't know what to do.

Maxie leaned back in his seat, though aggravated, putting one hand to his forehead. He wouldn't say anything else past that.

"Mal? Is that you?" Karania asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. Karania seemed like she was sick, she looked like she might have a fever or something.

"Karania!" Mal took the other girl's hand in her own, noting the fact she was slightly limp. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Really tired... How did you get here?" Karania asked her friend wanting to know what was going on since she had been removed from most goings on for awhile.

"It--" she began, then caught what appeared to be a glare from Maxie in the corner of her eye. "...I..."

"It's nothing important," Maxie replied to Karania. "Just a quick business trip."

Karania nodded faintly, she seemed to be burning up with fever. Karania seemed like she could barely keep her eyes open she was so tired.

The redhead glanced up at Maxie, a look of pure hate in her eyes. "You better not be lying about Karania, you hear me?" she hissed. Turning to the window, Maxie didn't answer.

Karania looked puzzled but before she could ask any more questions, she fainted. As soon as Karania fainted, her face seemed to go pretty pale, she looked like she didn't feel well at all.

Maxie noticed this. "...As soon as we land, you'll lead me directly to the Soul Dew, get it for me, then we come back. I'll set both of you free then. Deal?"

"What about medical attention for Karania?" Mal asked. The Magma Leader avoided that question.

Mal touched Karania and quickly pulled her hand away and looked concerned. She looked at Maxie, "She's burning up with a fever!"

"She'll have to deal with it, then..." he answered, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"What do you mean, 'she'll have to deal with it'? You said you'd take good care of her! I don't think you're doing that!" Mal cried looking at Karania and what condition she appeared to be in.

"I haven't enough time right now. She'll last for a while, don't worry." Maxie replied looking at Mal.

"A while? And how long is that supposed to be?" Mal cried.

Taking another deep breath, Maxie sighed. "Long enough for you to get the Soul Dew--" he began to continue, but was interrupted once more.

"You haven't answered any of my questions at all, you thug, do you know that?"

It was certainly the final straw for Maxie. He stood up quickly, stamping slightly, and roared, "SHUT UP!"

Karania jumped, jerking out of sleep and fell off the seat onto the floor she had been so startled. She was now lying on the floor, trying to get up but couldn't since she was wrapped tightly in several blankets.

Mal began to try and help her up, but Maxie beat her to it. Despite the fact that he was trembling with rage, he handled Karania gently, placing her back in the seat across from him.

Karania closed her eyes and feigned that her eyes were tired in order to send Mal a psychic message of where the fake Soul Dew gem could be found within the cavern of the Cave of Origin.

After receiving the message, Mal looked out of the corner of her eye at Karania, nodding.

Mal hoped Maxie hadn't noticed, but how could he notice anything if Karania still had her eyes closed and appeared to have fallen back asleep. Mal didn't know, she just hoped Maxie wouldn't decide to make anything of it since she had already yanked his chain about as far as it would go without retaliation.

The jet landed after an hour or so, Maxie and Mal determined to get their deal over with as soon as possible. As they stepped out and on to the damp grass, Maxie turned to Mal.

"Go." Maxie said looking at Mal.

She turned, looking confused. "Wait a moment... aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I'm staying here with Karania. I really shouldn't leave her with her being like this..." Maxie replied with a deep annoyed sigh.

"You liar," she replied, scowling, then as she was about to continue, thought, 'Wait... this will make things easier, then... I can go, get the Soul Dew replica, then come out. He won't notice... will he?'

Maxie glared at Mal before he said, "Well! What the heck are you waiting for? GO!"

'Okay... but to make this quick or not, I don't know.' she thought, looking around. 'Would it be smart thinking to go drop by the police station, or...?' Mal turned, checking to see if Maxie was still watching her; however, his back was turned for the moment.

She made her decision, and began up the stairs, away from the cave, turning her head back. An obstacle of sorts was blocking her way, and of course, she bumped into it before she realized it.

"Oh, sorry, my bad--" she began, looking up to the person's face.

"Mal?" Lance looked confused. "Where's Karania? I thought you were traveling with her?"

"I was, I--" she struggled to explain. "Lance, she... er... Maxie's got her, I'm supposed to find the Soul Dew, and..."

"And Karania? How is she?" Lance cried out with worry clearly written in his tone.

Mal blurted, "She's sick, really sick!"

Lance took a step back, the news had hit him hard, "I think I know a way we can get him to get Karania off their plane... It'll be a trick of course, but it might work..."

Maxie thought he felt his heart stop when he first heard Lance's voice. It was over for him, most likely.

Suddenly Lance's head appeared in the doorway of the plane, he glanced inside quickly noting Karania's location before he dashed inside and ran to her. "Karania..." Lance said lifting her into his arms and noting how sick she was.

"You!" Maxie roared, quickly walking over to Lance.

Lance grinned and headed in the direction of the exit while carrying Karania. He moved in a very fast pace in the hopes that he could get away from the plane before Maxie could follow him too far.

He became quite peeved (not that he wasn't already) when Lance grinned, and ran after him. "Come back here, you brat!"

Lance began to walk even faster as he neared the exit. He dashed through it and began to run away from the plane in the hopes of getting Karania to a safe location, hopefully in Lance's thoughts, the hospital.

Maxie broke into a sprint, rushing after Lance. "You've no meaning of meddling in my plans, you..."

"All bets are off when you mess with my girlfriend!" Lance shouted back at Maxie over his shoulder as he kept running.

Instead of replying, the Magma Leader increased the speed of his sprint, drawing a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Lance continued to run towards the entrance to the hospital thinking that Karania deserved medical treatment as soon as humanly possible.

Mal had recently returned from the Cave of Origin, and without noticing the gun in Maxie's hand, ran up to him. "I've got it!"

Maxie turned toward her, distracted, and pointed the gun at her. "Get out of my way!"

Lance used the slight distraction to his advantage and reached the doors to the hospital and ran inside with Karania.

Now content with herself, Mal dropped the Soul Dew, stepping back. "Hey, wait, don't shoot...!"

Maxie turned away from Mal, walking up the steps to the hospital. 'When I get my hands on you,' he thought, 'You're dead. As will be everyone else in there...'

Mal saw what Maxie was up to and turned and ran in the opposite direction towards the police station.

As she made her way towards her new destination, the police officer inside had been on the phone with another chain of authorities. He had spotted the Magma Leader, and intended on capturing him. He looked up as Mal burst through the door.

Mal looked slightly out of breath but she still seemed to have plenty of energy for a spunky girl like herself while she waited to tell the officer her news.

"Just a moment," he said to the other officer on the phone, and glanced up at Mal. "What's the problem?"

"The Magma Leader is heading towards the hospital! I think he's going to do something bad if he's not stopped!" Mal cried.

The officer nodded. "I've reported that to the air squadron stationed in Mossdeep... they'll be here soon. For now, don't go anywhere near there, alright?"

"Two of my friends just went in the hospital! My friend Karania and her boyfriend Lance... I don't know if he's after them or what... Maxie had captured both me and Karania earlier, but..." Mal broke off not sure what else to say.

The officer appeared frustrated. "Just wait, okay? We'll handle it."

Mal sighed and nodded, and walked away.

Inside the hospital, Lance had carried Karania up to the front desk waiting to find out what he needed to do to get her help.

The nurse looked up and looked Lance in the eye and asked, "What happened to her?"

At that moment, Maxie had pushed through the door, screaming, "NOBODY MOVE!" as he fired two warning shots.

Karania jumped and woke up with a start and looked up to see Lance's face. "Lance..." Karania said weakly with a weak smile upon her face.

Maxie's eyes connected with the nurse's immediately. Quickly, he walked up to Lance and pressed the gun to the back of his neck.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he said.

Karania moaned, she didn't feel well at all. She looked like she had a very high fever that was causing her a lot of discomfort.

Lance narrowed his eyes, "Karania needs help you idiot! You're holding that up!"

Maxie ignored Lance. "Put her down."

"For what reason?" Lance cried.

Maxie tightened his grip on the gun. "Are you deaf?"

Karania tried to sit up and wrap her arms around Lance's neck to make herself feel better before she settled back down.

Having noticed Karania, Maxie turned the gun on her.

"Leave her alone!" Lance cried. "She's sick!"

"I'll deal with her 'illness' when you start listening to me. Now, put her down before I get angry," Maxie said, though in fact he was much past angry.

Lance glared at Maxie and shook his head, "Why should I? You'll just grab her and run!"

Maxie didn't bother trying to regain his patience, and inched the gun closer to Karania's face. He didn't reply to Lance, either, for the matter, instead choosing to throw a glare at him.

Karania shot Lance a very afraid looking look which almost made his heart melt at how afraid she seemed to be. Lance finally made up his mind and set Karania back on her feet and tried to support her somewhat and keep a pretty good grip on her so Maxie couldn't grab her and run off with her.

Maxie turned the gun back to Lance. "Let go."

Not having a choice in this, Lance let go while looking at Karania with concern written in his eyes.

Though his next move was predictable, Maxie grabbed Karania's wrist and ran, pointing the gun behind him.

Karania tripped and sank to the ground, it was apparent that she didn't have the strength to walk, more less run like Maxie wanted her to do.

He didn't notice, and continued to run, literally dragging Karania behind him.

Karania grimaced and looked at Lance hoping that he'd help her, as she couldn't do anything to save herself.

Lance looked outraged at how Maxie was dragging Karania and ran after him, hoping to put a stop to this before he hurt Karania any more.

The jet seemed further away with each step he took, and he began to panic. What if he didn't make it, and Lance caught him?

Eventually, Maxie reached the jet, but was horrorstruck-- the sound of a police siren became audible. He stood there for a moment in a daze, then came to his senses and yanked the door to the jet open, shoving Karania in and leaping in after her. Soon afterward, the jet began to rise into the air as it began to take off

Maxie figured his getaway would be simple, and managed to get a nice distance away from Sootopolis before receiving a message from the Mossdeep Air Squadron. "Drop the controls and surrender. If you do not comply, we will have no choice but to use force."

Inside the plane, Maxie shook his head and charted a new course that would hopefully outmaneuver the other.

Minutes passed, and the captain of the Air Squadron received no reply from the Magma Leader. He sent another message, and after receiving no reply of that one, fired at the wings of the jet.

He didn't mean to have made the situation become chaotic, though. The right wing began to smoke, and eventually burst into flame.

Within the jet, Karania felt something warm and looked over and jumped, the right wing was on fire. She tried to scramble away from it, but she couldn't move too far from it since it was so crowded there.

In the cockpit, Maxie swore angrily. It was inevitable-- he would have no choice but to surrender. The flames began to spread faster...

Karania squealed, the flames seemed to be inching ever closer to where she lay. This was frightening Karania.

"Dammit!" Maxie shouted as the controls began to shoot sparks. It would be impossible for him to regain control of the jet, and he quickly stepped back to grab Karania. He didn't bother telling her what he was going to do, and opened the side door to the jet, holding her in his left arm. He didn't bother thinking about what would happen, and jumped. It seemed an eternity before he hit the lukewarm seawater, pulling Karania up next to him.

Karania gasped as she felt herself being surrounded by something wet as she couldn't swim as someone was holding her.

Back in the air, a police helicopter had been following Maxie's daring move. "Stop; don't move!" the inspector inside cried.

The Magma Leader realized he didn't have any choice, and continued to tread water. It was over.

"Send him down..." the inspector murmured, and the pilot complied, lowering the basket down. A medical assistant was already present, and held out a hand for Maxie once he was within range.

Maxie held Karania up so that the medical assistant could reach her.

He nodded, taking her hand and pulling her in before he grabbed Maxie.

Maxie sighed and allowed himself to be hauled into the basket alongside Karania. Karania looked like the exertion in the ocean might be the end of her as she was still very sick.

Sootopolis happened to be the closest haven nearby, and the destination was set. Fifteen minutes passed, and they landed in front of the hospital, taking both of them inside quickly.

"Get Karania immediate attention. We'll handle Maxie, okay?" the inspector said to the nurse, tipping his hat.

The nurse nodded and wheeled Karania off into the critical care unit for treatment while the inspector looked after her concerned with how sick Karania seemed to be.

After a moment of staring after Karania, the inspector gestured to have the two officers nearby lead Maxie to the prison compound's infirmary. In a few moments, all three were gone.


End file.
